The Beginning
by KittyKat7641
Summary: A girl moves to La Push after her dad dies... her mom isnt much of a mom, but she meets new friends who have amazing things happening to them... what happens to her?
1. The Drive

Moving back would have been so much better than moving forward. I already missed everyone from my home town of Lancaster, the most undesirable place in California. Moving northward to Washington made me feel like my life was ending. Sure we didn't have 100% sunshine, but we also didn't have 90% clouds.

My dad pasted away recently, and it tore me apart. Not only because it was the reason for this stupid move, but because my dad was my best friend. He and my mom had split when I was 4, back when we lived in Forks. He never let me believe it was my fault, but instead just made sure I was always happy. We moved out of the house a week after the divorce was legalized, and it was the last time I had seen my mother with my own eyes. Sure, I had seen pictures, talked to her on the phone, but in all reality, I was moving in with a stranger.

I had chosen to drive up there, seeing as I was 16 and had just gotten my license, and now I was regretting it. With me driving myself, no one else around, nothing kept me from pulling off the road and postponing the inevitable, which I did every ten to fifteen minutes. Apparently mom had thought about this, and kept calling every half hour making sure I was still driving.

"Yes, I just passed the fifty mile mark. I'll be there soon." I said into the cell. Her voice didn't seem convinced, but she hung up with me anyways. I wasn't really at the fifty mile mark, I had already come into town. I wanted her to think I was a crazy teen who drove fast.

I was supposed to meet her at a restaurant, and then she would give me directions to her new house and we would go together. Apparently, she hadn't paid her taxes on the house, and the bank took it from her. Too late for old memories.

I passed a small building, glancing at it quickly in my rear view mirror, when the first image smacked me upside the head.

_Two small kids, one girl, one boy, played together on the steps leading into the building. The boy had black hair and russet colored skin, the girl, brunette with pale white skin. They were throwing a ball against the wall, when the girl missed catching it. They both got up to retrieve it, running out into the parking lot._

_Just as the girl reached the ball, faster than the boy, there was the sound of tires squealing. In a sudden burst of speed, the boy ran to the girl, knocking both of them out of the way just as the car screeched right where they were moments before. Both of them looked scared, and the girls leg was split open from the gravel. When she looked down, she fainted from the sight of the blood. The boy picked her up and ran into the building screaming for a doctor._

I didn't know how long I had been stopped in the middle of the street, but I heard honking behind me. I carefully hit the gas as quick as I could, screeching down the highway once again.

Was that a repressed memory of me, or just an imaginary vision made from my over active imagination? Stupid fairytale books. I really should have stopped reading them a long time ago, but happily ever after broke my heart and I enjoyed it for some weird reason.

I pulled into the old parking lot of the restaurant mom had said still existed, and found a space up front. After I turned the car off, another vision slapped me.

_A family of three, parents and a little girl, walked in front of the window. "Daddy! Look at the pretty tablecloths. Can we eat here tonight?" The little girl exclaimed._

"_Anything for my princess."_

"_Carlos, this place looks run down. I don't want to eat here." The mother said, disgust in her voice and expression._

"_Mommy please! It's so small and welcoming. The peeling paint gives it character. It reminds me of a old time bakery." The little girl pleaded._

"_Christina, Rose really would like to go. It's healthy for a girl to be in a place like this. It will give her some culture."_

"_Fine, but one thing out of place, and we leave."_

"_Thank you mommy!" The little girl hugged her mother around the waist. The mother looked revolted and backed away from the girl. "Control the beast, Carlos. I will not have her touching me again!" She screeched. The girl flinched, back into her fathers arms._

The sound of a light tapping snapped me out of the vision. I looked out my window into the eyes of my mother.

"You going to sit in there all day? You must have flown to get here. Reckless."

"Yeah, reckless me." I said, calmly getting out of the car.

"Well, Rose, aren't you going to give your mother a hug?"

"Of course, Christina, I would love no other thing." If she heard the sarcasm in my voice, she paid it no attention. She brought her hands out and stepped forward. I held my breath as the smell of whiskey hit me. It almost seemed as if she had bathed in it. "So, directions to my new… cell?" That's what I was calling it when she was around.

"I'll get you there. You want me to drive?" She seemed sloshed a bit, so I escorted her to the passengers side.

"No one drives my baby but me." I said to myself as I walked back to the drivers seat. I turned the car back on and backed out onto the highway.

"You just stay on this street for a while, until you see houses. After you see three blue houses, turn right. Then when you see the red house, turn left. It's the second house on the left after that." She waved her arms around wildly while explaining this, and then passed out. Great, if my car smelled like alcohol and a pig pulled me over, I was done for.

I headed down the highway, following her colorful directions, and found the house easily. It was a faded blue color, with peeling white trim. I figured I would have to fix this place up, it barely looked like it could stand. But the courts found that she had been living here for a few months, and apparently it didn't fall. I grabbed my things and set them on the porch, going back for her.

Finding the keys to this place was easy, she had them in her small purse. Getting her into the house was the hard part. It was a good thing I was on the wrestling team back in Lancaster, or I wouldn't have had the strength to pick her up, tossing her over my shoulder as I did, and carry her up the porch steps. I held her legs in one arm as I put the keys in the lock and opened the door. Thankfully, there was a couch I could plop her on right inside. She woke up slightly at the feel of being dropped, and whispered to me. "Upstairs. Third door. Your room." and was out again.

I found a blanket and draped it over her, then went back outside and grabbed my things. I noticed the light on in the red house, just diagonally across the street. Someone short was at one of the windows, and someone tall was at another. Both seemed to notice I was staring at them, and moved away from the windows instantaneously.

I shrugged it off and pulled my suitcases and boxes into the house. It took me three trips to get everything I had ever owned into my room. As I set the last box on the small bed I had, I looked around.

The bed was in one corner, and there was a corner window across from it with a window seat. I figured I would spend a lot of time there reading. A small dresser was sitting right next to the window, and I knew I was going to move it soon. My suitcases took up another wall, and the door took up the area behind me. A small room, yes, but perfect for someone like me.

Seeing as it was only seven, I found my bathroom bag and went into the door right across from mine. I shut the door automatically, seeing as the smell of too many dead and left out things hit my nose the second I opened it. Apparently, moms room. How could the court system put me here, with her, when she could barely take care of herself? I went into the door next to mine, and found the bathroom. I put my bag in the medicine cabinet, and grabbed my brush. I quickly pulled my hair, messy from driving for so long, into a neat ponytail and went downstairs. Mother was snoring, like a chainsaw, so I took the opportunity to explore the yard.

Ok, explore might have been a bad word to choose. More like, examine. Under a microscope. Take one step off the porch, then another forward, and you find gravel. I rolled my eyes, and took off down the street. The light in the red house was still on, but the windows were empty. I sighed in relief, hoping I wouldn't have to meet any of my neighbors tonight, when my mother was passed out, and walked past the red house, out onto the actual street. I heard a door open and close, and sped up.

I didn't hear footsteps for a while, which seemed like a good thing, but it didn't make me go any slower. I kept my fast paced walk until I reached a cliff. I looked down and saw water. It was dark, so I figured it was deep. I sat on the edge of the cliff, dangling my feet, when a voice came from behind me.

"Rose?"

**ok, so lately ive been twilight obsessed, and i decided i wanted to write a story about it... please tell me what you think!!!**


	2. Remembering

**so i got a review that said they dont see where this is going... trust me... i have a plan for it... i just have to get some background in here for some reason... maybe its cuz thats all my brain is going to let me write for a bit... but im going to start explaining things a bit better at the end of this chapter... and probably start the next chapter once this one is uploaded... neways... 1559 words for yall to read... technically shorter than the first chapter, but was 5 pages on microsoft works vs 4 for the first one... newayz again... enjoy!**

I was afraid to turn around. The voice sounded to familiar, yet completely unfamiliar at the same time. Did I know this person, or was it some freak that was stalking me? I stayed quiet.

"I guess not. I'm sorry. I just saw you with Ms. Stewart, and I thought you might have been her daughter, Rose." Whoever it was knew my mom, and if I didn't say something, karma would kick my ass later.

"I'm sorry." I said, turning around finally. I caught my breath quickly, knowing I would have a hard time catching it in a few short moments as I took in the boy standing behind me.

Tall, very tall. He had russet colored skin, and long hair. He was wearing a tight shirt, and I could very well see that he had perfect abs. His pants seemed to hug his legs, but at the same time seemed baggy. He wasn't wearing shoes, probably didn't wait to put them on when he decided to follow me. I brought my eyes back up to his face, trying not to rudely stare, but of course, that proved even more difficult.

It started with his mouth, two lips, perfectly curved to fit each other, then his cheeks, slightly reddened. Did he know I was staring so intently? And up to his eyes. Right then, I knew he knew. I blushed crimson, but I couldn't look away from those beautiful brown eyes. They seemed sad, happy, and pained all at the same time.

"What are you sorry for?" He asked, smiling brightly.

"I didn't answer you in the first place. Although I didn't know how you would know my name."

"So you are Rose!" He exclaimed, clapping his hands together like a child. "Wow, you've grown quite a bit."

I looked at him, completely confused. Who was this boy, how did he know me, and what does he mean I grew? He must have seen the questions in my face, because he laughed at them.

"Still as curious as Billy remembers. Wow, he'll be so glad to see you. Is your dad around? God I haven't seen him for the same amount of time as I haven't seen you."

"You knew my dad?"

"I knew you too. And now I help Billy take care of your mom. We were just about to call her cell when you pulled into the driveway."

"Ok, this still doesn't help me know who you are." I said, getting up and moving to leave.

"Shit, my bad. Although it hurts that you don't remember me." He pouted. "I'm Jacob. We used to play together all the time."

"I'm sorry, I don't remember you at all."

"I guess you wouldn't, with everything that was going on at the time. You probably have suppressed a lot of those memories." His smile died from his eyes.

"Well, maybe you can help me find them again?" I prodded, not wanting to see him sad. He seemed like a good guy, and I hated it when someone was sad.

"Sure, sure." He said, but the light didn't return to his eyes. "Well, I guess I should get back to Billy. You should probably get back to your mom. She didn't seem too well when you got her out of the car."

"She was drunk." I whispered. I thought I had said it low enough he couldn't hear me, but just as he was about to turn and leave, he stopped.

"Yeah, ever since you and your dad left, she's been like that." he said, quietly. I blushed again, hanging my head. I could have sworn only I heard that. He shook his head, then held out his hand to me. "C'mon, there's no reason you should walk home alone." He smiled again, making me almost reach out for him. But I just smiled politely and walked past him, not taking his hand. I went back to my quick pace, which he caught up to easily. Stupid long legs of his. I would make it a point to cut him off at the knees one of these days, if I stayed around long enough.

"You want me to come over and help with Ms. Stewart?" He asked me when we hit our street. I glanced at the house, then at him. Would he even fit in it? For some reason, I nodded my head. Maybe I was just being evil, trying to find someone to hit their head on one of the low ceiling bars. "Ok. Just let me tell Billy where I'll be." he sprinted to his house, and I continued walking. I made it to the small lawn, if you could call it that, before he was sprinting back to me, with a washcloth and a small orangish-brown pill bottle. I stopped on the steps looking at him. He realized it. "they'll help her with the stomach pains in the morning. As long as we can get her awake long enough to swallow." I nodded.

I opened the door, and let him in. He immediately went to my mom and put his hand on her forehead, then her shoulder, shaking her awake. She groggily looked up at him, and opened her mouth. He popped the pills in, and I heard her gulp, and then she fell asleep again. He got up and fixed the blanket, moving into the kitchen afterwards and set the washcloth by the sink. I watched all this in silence, completely against my natural personality, I was loud when I wanted to be.

"You can use that when she wakes up. She normally can get to the sink quick enough, but sometimes she misses." He explained to me, washing his hands as he did. He looked over at me afterwards, drying his hand on the only towel I saw. "I'm sorry, is this a bit much? I mean, I'm used to it, but you haven't been here in years." He stepped over to me and touched my cheek. I flinched back. His hand was so warm. Another vision hit me quickly.

"_Rose?" a small boy was asking a small girl. The same as the first two I saw at the building. "Rose, are you okay?" The boy touched the girl, Rose, me? On the cheek. His fingers left a flush to her cheek. She smiled meekly. Then nodded._

"_You saved me! Of course I'm okay!" She exclaimed. It was weird to see her smiling, seeing as she had a huge bandage on her leg. The boy gestured to it._

"_I didn't save you. I caused you more pain!" He cried. The girl patted his head._

"_No Jake, you saved me from a likely death. You're my hero. I owe you so much!" she lifted his face to hers. The vision changed quickly, and suddenly I was looking through her eyes into his. They were the most perfect shade of brown._

I blinked, but the eyes didn't leave. The surrounding vision faded, but the eyes were still there. They were his eyes.

"Jacob?" I asked, hesitantly. It was his turn to flinch a little.

"You okay? You just kinda glazed over a bit." He seemed worried, but it didn't stop the smile in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Umm. You can let go of me, I'm not going to pass out." Apparently, he wasn't aware of holding onto my arms. His hands left flushed sections of my arms. He grinned a little sheepishly.

"Sorry." we kinda just stared at each other for a few moments, before both of us broke into uncontrollable laughter. "So what was with you?"

"I have no idea. It seems ever since I got back into Forks, I've been getting visions, I think they might be flashbacks." I couldn't stop giggling. I heard mom snort. "Let's let her sleep. Id rather not think about her throwing up just yet."

"You wanna go for a walk or something?" He asked, standing and looking a little awkward in the small kitchen.

"I've had enough with the outdoors for a bit. Driving and such. You mind if we just sit and talk in my room? Or we can sit in here… Although it's kinda small." I looked around the smallish kitchen. Truth be told, I didn't want to be downstairs at all with my mom on the couch.

"Your room is fine. That is, since you seem to be okay with a guy in your room." He joked.

"What 16 year old girl doesn't want a boy in her room?" I joked right back, but still walked to the stairs and started climbing. He followed suit. "I haven't really unpacked everything yet, sorry." I went over to my bed and plopped down on it, patting the spot by my feet for him. He smiled again and sat down with me. "So, what all do you remember about me, seeing as I only remember two things about you, and even those are completely fuzzy." I prompted.

"Well, I guess it starts when your dad brought you guys over for a game one evening."

**ya i noe i said i would start explaining things, but i guess i didnt... newayz... im off to write/explain myself in the next chapter... do me a favor and dont review this one... but the next one... hopefully ill have it up soon, but since its just descriptions, i dont really need feedback, unless u wanna tell me that ur reading it... thats up to u...**


	3. Hi Mom

**okay... not really the longest one, but it will have to do for now... i'm tired, and seeing as it 5am for me, i think i should head to bed for a couple hours before i have to go to the airport... enjoy...**

"I am really bad at repressing things aren't I?" I asked sheepishly, after Jacob explained basically my first four years of life. It was weird that he remembered them so many years after they happened. With vivid detail. "I mean seriously, if you can remember practically the entire first four years of my life, why cant I?"

"I only told you about what happened when I was around. Billy told me other parts. Which is what I'm guessing is your reason for forgetting." I looked at him, questioningly. "I don't remember exactly how he said things. I think it would be better for him to tell you himself." he admitted sheepishly. I rolled my eyes, getting off my bed. I motioned for him to join me.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"I wanna know what your theories are. Let's go ask him to remind me."

"It's eleven o'clock. He's asleep. As you should be." He got off my bed and pulled the covers for me. I gave him a disgusted look.

"Thanks?" I asked, going to my dresser and pulling out pajamas. "Well, I guess since I should be in bed, you shouldn't be in my room." I grabbed his hand, surprised at how warm it was, and tried to pull him off my bed. God he must weigh a ton! "Out, now." I pointed to the door. He just smiled his goofy smile and stood up slowly. "look," I started as we headed down the stairs. "I'm still not sure if the girl you described in your stories was me, but seeing as you caught my curiosity, I'll see you tomorrow." I opened the door and watched as he disappeared down the small walk, and over to his house. I didn't close the door until the light from his door disappeared. Then I turned around and walked to my room again, grabbing my clothes and heading for the shower.

After taking a shower, brushing my teeth and hair, and putting on my pajamas, I went over to my window. Pulling back the curtains, I saw a small forest was just outside my backyard. I figured I would be checking that out later. I sighed and went to my bed, the covers still pulled back from Jacob. For some odd reason, I smiled a little and snuggled deep into them, closing my eyes and beginning to dream within minutes.

_White sands stretched off in both directions, left and right. They climbed behind me to a green hill, behind which was faded colors of blue green and brown. In front of me was a complete array of colors, mostly hues of blue. The sunset cast reds and golds all through it. I sighed and set down the huge bag I wasn't aware I was carrying. Something warm came up behind me, but I just stared at the vast ocean, breathing deep._

"_Breathtaking." A strange familiar voice said._

"_It is. I love the ocean."_

"_I wasn't looking there." A hand found mine. It was really warm. "I never look anywhere else, but where I am looking right now." the hand was getting even warmer. Was that even possible?_

"_Where do you look when it goes away?"_

"_I close my eyes, remembering how she looked the last I saw her." the hand was getting to the point of burning now. Yet, I couldn't let it go._

"_So it's not an it, it's a her?"_

"_Not just any her. You." The hand was scalding me._

"OW!" I screamed, bolting up in my bed. I looked down at my hand and there was a small red circle. "What the hell?"

I looked over at where my hand had been moments before, and noticed a bright circle. I followed it and found it to be from my curtains. The sun was shining, and the glass apparently magnified it and burned my hand. Great.

I slammed open my door, hearing snores from downstairs. Loud snores. I grumbled, shuffling to the bathroom and turned the faucet on cold water. I stuck my hand under it until the throbbing went away, then I grabbed a towel and went into the shower. The cold water hit me, and I instantly turned it to straight hot. Dad always said I was going to cook my insides with how hot I took showers. I finished quickly and got dressed and ready for the day.

I went downstairs and the first thing I noticed was the snores had disappeared and were replaced by the sounds of retching. Great. Mom's awake. I went into the kitchen and found her on the floor, right next to the sink. She couldn't get like two more feet? I asked myself. I grabbed the towel Jacob had given me last night and put it under some cold water. Then I applied it to her face, getting the sweat and excess throw up off her chin.

When she stopped and sat back on her feet, I went and found a mop and bucket in the pantry. I came back and she was sitting a good five feet away from the mess, still on the floor, and looked to be asleep again. I started the clean up, then went to pick her up.

"I'm alright honey." She scared me when she opened her eyes and spoke. "Sorry. I always hate this part of drinking. It always makes a mess." so she was pretty much coherent and she made me clean the mess. What a nice mother I had.

"Yeah, it does. Not that I would know from firsthand before now, but I've seen the drunk movies." I tried to lighten the mood. She slowly got off the floor and sauntered over to the table. "Do you need anything? Water?"

"That would be nice dear. I'm sorry though." She added as I filled a glass with water and handed it to her. "That's not how I pictured your homecoming. I was going to make you dinner and then I thought we could watch movies." she looked so dejected.

"Well, how about I make us dinner tonight, and we can still watch those movies. I was just going to go see Billy Black for a few hours today, but my nights free." She smiled a little, so I figured it was ok. I turned to leave the room, when I felt her hand on my arm. "I missed you Rose. I know I didn't try to see you, but I missed you."

Sure you did. I thought angrily. That's why you made no choice to come see me, or try to get dad to let me come here. No effort at all.

"I missed you too mom. The phone calls were never enough." I lied easily. I know I know, the teenager always lies to her mom, but still, she was just throwing up. I didn't know if there was anything left in there, and if there was, I would probably have to clean it up if I stressed her. I just settled for rolling my eyes when she couldn't see me and grabbing my jacket from my suitcase upstairs.

I ran out the door, noticing mom was still in the same seat, but at least she had changed positions. It looked like she was sleeping again. I ran across the street and knocked eagerly on the door. Jacob answered in a heartbeat, and his face lit up when he saw me. I got a bone crushing hug before he set me back down.

"Nice. You trying to kill me or something?" I asked sarcastically. He grinned even more, and then glanced over my head at my house. "Last seen, she was sleeping on the kitchen table. She threw up all over the floor just two feet from the sink, and O.M.G. it was nasty!" I plugged my nose. He rolled his eyes and stepped aside to let me in. "So, where's Billy?" I asked energetic once more.

"Well, he went fishing with an old friend this morning. He told me to tell you he's sorry, and he promises to sit down and talk to you this weekend." He chuckled at that last part, and I looked at him questioningly. He was always doing things that I thought weren't normal it seemed. "I'm going to assume you don't remember much about him either, so I'll let you see. But you're over here already, so do you want to do something?"

"Um, sure I guess."

"Great. Quil and Embry were wondering when you were going to get here. They'll be pissed I got to hang out with you first." His expression turned evil.

"Ok." I wasn't in the mood to see other people. I had really wanted to talk to Billy. I didn't like people remembering things I couldn't. But I figured he would hold to his word. This weekend. That left three more days.

**not exactly what i had in mind, but next chapter's going to be lots more fun. quil and embry!!! yay!!! i love those two... but i love jacob more... sexy werewolf!!! oh... and dont forget to reveiw on this one please!!!!!! i will be so happy if you do!!!**


	4. The Cliffs

**ok... i had a bit of fun writing this, although i did have to stop like... halfway through to hang with people... i really dont like it when i have to stop writing... but newayz... i changed my mind about how i wanted my character to act towards everyone... at first she was going to be the evil bitch princess... but i decided to let her be a little nicer... but she will still be evil... i promise... it wouldnt be a good story if she wasnt...**

Apparently Quil and Embry were pissed at Jacob. Or at least that's how I interpreted their hellos. We walked up to a cliff, with me watching both boys from before they could see us. They were standing, looking like they were going to jump. Jacob tried to sneak up on them, but they turned when I stepped on a twig. Quil's eyes lit up when he saw me, Embry just ran over to me, picking me up and swinging me around.

"Um, Jacob? Help?" I said, feeling a little uncomfortable. I had no idea who these boys were, why was one of them hugging me?

Quil turned to Jacob just then. "What, did you not tell her about us. When you said she was here, we thought we would all hang out just like old times." He whined, while Embry set me down and went over to them.

"Don't look at me. It's her that can't remember her life." Jacob held up his hands in mock defeat. In almost a split second, he had dove at Quil, knocking him over. Embry just watched, taking a step back so he was next to me.

"Sorry about that. It's just that we haven't seen you in forever." He admitted sheepishly. I glanced up at him, realizing for the first time he was really big. So was Jacob. I vaguely wondered if Quil would make me feel so short if he stood by me.

"It's fine I guess. I just really wasn't expecting anything big just for little me." I said, hinting at the fact that I was short. Ok, not really short, I was the tallest in my class last year.

"Why wouldn't we make a big deal. We all missed you so much. We never knew what happened to you. Jake's been the worst about missing you. It was like someone stole his ice cream away."

"So I'm like a piece of food to you guys?" I asked sarcastically. Embry laughed, it sounded like a bark. By now both Jake and Quil were standing up, laughing off their tussle. Both came over to Embry and I, and I noticed Quil was as big as the other two. "Enjoy getting the testosterone out?" I poked fun.

"Yeah, but now I wanna go cliff diving. And this cliff is perfect for it." Quil said, an evilish glint in his eyes. My own eyes glanced around quickly.

"Um, I think its about time for me to be getting home." I said, backing up. I felt a hand grab my wrist. I looked up and saw Quil. He picked me up easily and carried me toward the edge of the cliff. "NO!!!" I screamed. We stopped abruptly, and I looked behind Quil's head to see Jacob grabbing him by the waist. Quil shot a look over to Embry, who hesitated for a moment, then ran at us, knocking the four of us off the edge and down to the water. Quil's arms stayed protectively around me. I braced myself for the impact, and almost screamed when we broke the calm water.

It was freezing, and somehow I got out of Quils arms during the impact. I was deep, that I knew. I started trying to kick my legs, but realized the cold was making my legs not work. I started to panic when a warm hand caught ahold of my wrist. It pulled me upwards, and when I broke the surface, I gasped for air.

"QUIL! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" I screamed, thinking it was his hand that had brought me up. I twisted around and came face to face with a scared looking Jacob. "Wha…?"

"Are you okay?" He asked quickly, keeping my head above the water effortlessly.

"I'm cold and wet. And I'm PISSED!" I turned around in the water, looking for Quil. He was already swimming back to the shore. And damn, he was fast. I jumped out of Jacobs arms, realizing my mistake once my body hit the cold water again. I went under, and Jake pulled me up, laughing.

"Hold onto my neck. I'll get you to shore." He said, situating me onto his back and swimming off. We reached the shore a lot sooner than I thought we would, and Jacob let me stand on my own. I started shivering as I stalked over to Quil and Embry, both who remained stone silent.

"You. Are. Evil. That water was freezing cold!" I yelled at Quil. He looked like he was scared I was going to hit him or something, so I settled for screaming BOO! At him. By now my body was shivering so much that it was hard to walk. Embry walked over to me and out an arm around my shoulders. I warmed up almost instantly, but was still at teeth chattering part. I smiled up at him.

_**Jacob's POV**_

When we went off the edge of the cliff, I freaked. I pulled at Quil's arms, knowing he would still have her in them. I was hoping to get her into my arms before we hit the water. I felt his grasp slip as we impacted. We all swam up quickly, and I looked around wildly, wondering why she didn't surface. Then I remembered she didn't have a 108* temperature and would probably freeze up under the water.

I dove, opening my eyes and looking for her. Her arms were flapping, but her legs weren't moving. I grabbed her arm and pulled her up. I heard the sharp intake of breath as we surfaced. Quil and Embry had already started swimming to shore.

"QUIL! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" She screamed as soon as her voice came back. She turned and saw that it was me. Something in her eyes shifted. "Wha…?"

"Are you ok?" I asked, hoping she could answer.

"I'm cold and wet. And I'm PISSED!" She yelled, jumping out of my arms. I guess she didn't realize I was the reason she wasn't freezing. I saw her hit the water and go under from shock. I grabbed her quickly.

"Hold onto my neck. I'll get you to shore." I put her on my back. I wonder if she realized how not heavy she was. She clamped her hands around my neck and I started swimming. It didn't take us long. When we got out, I held her tight, then let her stand on her own, hoping she was warm enough. I didn't get a chance to ask her, seeing as she stormed over to Quil and spoke to him.

"You. Are. Evil. That water was freezing cold!" Quil had the guilty look in his eyes. She screamed boo at him, and he jumped. I watched silently as Embry put his arm around her to stop her shivering. I was thankful for that, even though I wanted it to be my arm. She gave him a dazzling smile.

"Is there any way I can get one of you to agree that I need to go home?" She asked, turning toward me. "I'm cold and I need dry clothes. You all seem to have a temperature of one billion, but mine is a pure 98.6* and it's slowly decreasing." Her lips were almost blue, as if proving her point.

"Sure. Come on, after we can all go see Emily and Sam." I said, taking her hand. Embry's arm moved away from her.

"It was nice seeing you two again." She said, before turning and following after me. I smiled. Did she remember them from before now, or was she just playing along? "That was so much fun!" She exclaimed after we were out of earshot of them both.

_**Rose's POV**_

"That was so much fun!" I said, walking home with Jacob. I thought Quil and Embry were going to come with us, but they didn't follow. Jacob gave me a funny look afterwards. "What?"

"You just seemed to be scared. I figured you didn't like it." "Just the opposite. It was a great thrill. I didn't know when I would hit the water. We should go off again sometime later."

"You're not just saying that are you? Just to make me not want to kill Quil." He was looking at me weirdly.

"Nope. I just don't like seeing how high up I am before I jump. I get a thrill from falling." It was true. My dad used to say I would only fall down the stairs cause it gave me a thrill. Yes, I was basically clumsy as all hell, but I also enjoyed it. I just would catch myself if I saw that I was on the stairs. "So who are Emily and Sam?" I asked, getting him off the subject of me.

"Some more friends. Sam's kinda the leader of our group. Emily's his fiancé. We all hang there regularly." He answered. We turned the corner of our street.

"Oh. So he's kinda like and Alpha?"

"Pretty much." He giggled at that for some reason. I wondered why. Maybe it was an inside joke. I rolled my eyes and opened the door to my house.

"Mom?" I yelled out. There was no answer. "I wonder if she crashed." I went into the kitchen and found a note. 'went to market. Be back around 8ish. I'll pick up some good movies.' I handed the note to Jacob and went to my room. She left the heater on, so I was already getting warmer. Jacob followed me upstairs and into the room. I picked out a new outfit, tight fitting jeans and a low v-neck tank. I turned to him. "I am not changing with you in the room. Out." I pointed. He left, but I heard him stop just outside the door.

After I had changed I went to the bathroom and grabbed the hair dryer. I passed him on my way, leaning against mom's doorway. His nose was slightly scrunched up, as if he could smell what was in there. Then he followed me and leaned against the doorframe.

"Is there anything I should know about Sam and Emily? You know, from my first four years."

"No. Sam wasn't a part of your past. He only came into my future recently."

"Oh." A simple answer. I finished drying my hair and pulled it into a half ponytail. It waved down my back. I left a small chunk out in the front to frame my face. Turning to Jacob, I said, "Well, I'm ready."

_**Jacob's POV**_

She turned and my heart skipped more than just a beat.

**kehehe... i wrote as jacob... normally i dont like writing someone elses characters thoughts, but i decided to give it a try... this is kinda story about him as well... who noes... maybe in a bunch o chapters ill write as Quill or Embry... or maybe as her mother... idk... whatever i feel like is right at the time... or in this case whoever... but ya... review if you want... im not one to beg for reveiws... they're just nice... they make me smile...**


	5. change of title and idea for stories

ok... first off i apologize for making you think this was another chapter. i recently was hit with major insomnia, and i was brainstorming ideas for what i wanted to have happen in this story... i decided that even tho he sparkles, i kinda do like Edweird (haha) and i wanted to know what my character would be like if she had to be with him. but i didnt want to leave jacob out in the rain so to speak, so i decided i was going to end up writing two different endings for this story. once i hit a certain part in the story, i will end this one and start up two more, one with edweird and one with jakey... so i changed the title of this one since the one with jakey will be named The Wolf and I... the other one will be called Revenge... Now What. hope yall like them...

oh and i'm working on writing the next chapter for this one anyways... so ill try to get that one up real soon...

i heart all my readers... i noticed i have an uber high amount of hits and visitors since i did a twilight fic... so i hope yall r liking it...

~KittyKat &~~


	6. Meeting Sam and Emily

i apologize for the last 'chapter' but here is the next one! hope yall like it.

**_Rose's POV_**

Jacob's jaw would have dropped if it wasn't for the fact that he was frozen when I turned around. Ok, I knew I was trying, but I didn't think I had succeeded.

"Um, Jake?" I asked, waving a hand in front of his face. He shook himself out of his daze and smiled down at me. I grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door. "C'mon let's get out of here. I have a curfew." I giggled.

I ran down to my car, opening the drivers door quickly. Not a second after I shut it, Jake opened the passengers door. I quickly turned the keys and purred with the sound of my car. Yes, I'm one of the weird people who enjoy their cars.

Apparently Jacob realized what I was doing, because he let out a barking laugh. I blushed furiously, and hit the gas.

"Which way am I going?" I asked him after turning left off our street.

He gave me the directions, and within 15 minutes, we arrived at a small light blue house. It had white trim, and one of those white picket fences like the 'good neighbors' have. He jumped out, and I followed soon after. I paused at the door, but he walked right in.

"SAM!" He called through the house. "EMILY! I BROUGHT SOMEONE FOR YOU GUYS TO MEET!" He walked into the kitchen, grabbing my hand in the process. There was a woman with her back to us, fixing a snack. "Emily. This is Rose. Ms. Stewart's daughter." The woman turned around.

She was beautiful. I felt so plain compared to her. The only thing that looked out of place on her were three scars that went down her left side of her face. They gave her a lopsided scowl, but still, she was magnificent.

"Hello, Rose. How's your mother?" She asked politely, coming over to shake my hand.

"If I'm correct, she's out shopping. Probably with a major headache."

"Oh. Well, it's good to finally meet you. She talks about you a lot." She returned to the counter. "Have a seat. I'll make you both some sandwiches."

"Oh, please. Don't go through any trouble just for me." I said at the same time that Jake grabbed my arm again and pulled me into a seat at the small table.

"It's no problem. And I'm sure Jake is very hungry." She smiled knowingly. Jake nodded his head eagerly. Just then a voice came from the doorway behind me.

"Nice to see you Jake. Who's your friend." I shot up out of my chair and turned around. There was a man that looked like he could pass for Jake's older brother. He had a serious tone and facial expression, but you could see in his eyes it was mostly for show.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry. My name is Rose. Rose Stewart." I said, bowing a little for no reason. Jake started laughing, and I saw a smile creep onto Emily's face. I blushed.

"Rose Stewart. How's your mother?" He asked, trying to hide the fact that he wanted to laugh as well.

"Out shopping." I was pulled back into a seat by Jake.

"Don't scare her too much Sam. She's still new to the area." Jake said, continuing to chuckle slightly. If there was any more blood in my body, it would have ended up in my cheeks.

"Have you taken her to see Quil and Embry?"

"Of course. She jumped off the cliff with us. Or should I say was forced off the cliffs."

Sam looked almost horrified. Jake let out another barking laugh.

"And you think I'm the one to scare her. Who did that?" Sam went and stood behind Emily, grabbing one of the sandwiches she had already made. She smacked his hand after it was already in his mouth.

"Well, she was in Quil's grasp, but Embry ended up pushing them both over the edge."

"It was an accident!" I heard Embry's voice. They burst into the kitchen.

"Yeah right. You wanted to push us off." Quil punched him in the arm. I smiled.

"Hi boys. Hungry?" Emily asked, putting a plate of sandwiches on the table. All the boys grabbed for one at once. I just stayed put. I wasn't very hungry. "You can have one too Rose." Emily said in a sweet tone.

"No thank you. I'm not that hungry." Also, I was afraid my hand would get bitten off. Half the plate was already gone. "So, where have you two been? I had to get changed, and we still beat you over here."

"We jumped off a few more times." Quil answered with a mouthful of sandwich. I rolled my eyes at him.

By the time the plate was finished, which didn't take half as long as it would for normal boys, everyone had gone into easy conversation. Same and Jake were talking rapidly about tribal things, and Quil and Emily were chatting about nothing in particular. Embry was just looking around, his eyes landing on my uncomfortable sitting arrangement.

"What's wrong?" He asked, lowly so no one else could hear.

"Nothing." I lied.

"Is that why you look like you want to just take off and run out of here?" He smiled at me. I smiled back.

"I'm just shy around new people. That and I haven't ever sat in one place for more than a few minutes unless I was watching a movie."

"Wanna get up and go somewhere? There's a beach nearby." he suggested. A beach sounded great. I could run if I wanted to. And I was a great runner. So I nodded.

"Hey Jake. Your girl wants to go to the beach. I'm taking her." He said, grabbing my hand and walking me out the door. I giggled when I heard the door open behind us.

"Not without me you're not." Jake's voice was really close. I couldn't believe he had gotten to us so quickly, with how fast Embry was walking. I heard heavy footsteps behind us again.

"Don't leave me out of it!" Quil shouted. I heard laughter from the porch. I stopped in my tracks, almost being pulled over by Embry. He stopped and saw me glance back.

"You think Emily and Sam want to come as well?" I asked.

"I don't know. Wanna ask?" I nodded. "HEY! YOU GUYS WANNA JOIN US? ROSE WANTS TO KNOW!" He shouted back. I looked back and saw Emily waving us off. Sam came up behind her and picked her up, carrying her into the house. "I'm gunna take that as they want some alone time." Embry chuckled.

"Ok, well just so that you know, I have to be home by eight. Mom and I are going to eat dinner and watch movies together." I said, somewhat with a hint of disgust in my voice.

"Okay. Then to the beach we go!" This time Jake grabbed my other hand as we walked down the streets toward the beach.

**awww sam and em want some alone time. actually i just dont like sam too much... so i decided not to let him come with them to the beach. next chapter will be part beach, part home. and im thinking only a few more chapters in this part of the story... also, within the next chapter or the one after will be when i mention school, so watch for that as well!!!**

**please Review! i would like to know how im doing, and numbers just dont tell me much...**


	7. Beaches and Movies

_**Okies… heres next chappie… btw look on my profile for disclaimer… I don't feel like putting one on every chapter so I put one there… also… read little AN at bottom please…**_

To say the beach was boring would be a lie.

Of course, you get the quiet one out of the confines of a house and he opens up more than you can possibly imagine.

I thought Embry would be the one to just sit back and watch both Jake and Quil horseplay with each other. He was so quiet at the house. But I was sadly mistaken. In fact, he started the horseplay by kicking some sand at Quil. Quil of course started in on him automatically. Jake stayed near me. He and I were just walking, watching the two goof off. Well, I was watching them, Jake was staring at me.

"What? Is there something in my hair, or on my face?" My hands flew to the places mentioned.

"No. why would you think that?" He asked.

"Well, you keep staring at me. And it's kinda nerve-racking. In fact, it's almost making me feel self-conscience." Wow. I hadn't felt self-conscience since the eighth grade.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to put you off." He looked like he was about to say something else, but he suddenly got hit by a bunch of sand in the back of the head, some of it making it's way to the front of him and hitting me as well. His eyes flashed, but I just giggled and grabbed a handful of sand.

We ran around on the beach, throwing sand, jumping on each other-well, me jumping on them, nobody was allowed to jump on me- and plain out exhausting ourselves. I glanced at my watch after taking a small break for breath and noticed I had about an hour to get home. And I had no idea how far from home I was.

"Jake?" I asked, causing all three boys to look my way. "I think I should be heading home. I promised my mom and everything." I rolled my eyes a bit.

"Sure. Let's head back to Sam and Emily's." Quil and Embry began walking, Jake came up to me. I rolled my eyes again and followed Quil and Embry, running up between them and lightly smacking them on the side of the head.

"Last one there is a rotten egg!!!" I yelled. I heard three barking laughs that sounded like they were let off at the same time, and all three boys ran in front of me. Great. I was relying on my track days, but even I couldn't keep up with them. They were standing on the porch when I ran up, gasping for air. They didn't even look winded. "I call no fairsies! You guys ran too fast. The race is void!" I said, gasping for more air almost with every word.

"Just because you have short legs and run slow." Quil teased. I went over to him and stood right in front of him. I wasn't even that tall, but he still shrank back a little bit. Then I did something I hadn't done in years. I reached out and--- poked him in the nose. Yeah, I know. Completely random. He just stood there, with an odd expression on his face.

I walked to my car, turning it on before Jake even opened the door. I guess it was just natural that I would drive him home since he lived so close, but I was kinda annoyed at the fact that he would just get into my car. I know, I sound like an evil thing, but it's my car. And I enjoy having people ask me to be in it. But I just sighed and rolled away from the house, raising my hand to wave at Quil and Embry who were already gone.

"Hmmm, either they run fast, or got hungry and went inside for more food." I thought out loud to myself. Jacob chuckled, but didn't say anything. In fact, he was quiet the whole ride home. I stopped on the street right outside his door, before he said anything.

"See you." two words, and he ran up the steps to his house. I groaned, and drove the few moments to my house and into the driveway. I got out and looked at my watch. 7:45. Fifteen minutes to spare, but I was sure if she was home, we would start the movies early. At least we wouldn't have to talk during them.

She was there. She was getting popcorn ready. There was already a selection of movies on top of the DVD player. I looked at them all. Two trashy romances, one action, and a comedy. I was so going to go for the action and comedy. Romance and me, didn't cut it anymore.

"Go ahead and put in the first movie. I'm almost done here." She said from the kitchen. I grabbed the action, figuring I could pull off two movies and have the comedy for last. I slumped onto the couch and grabbed the blanket folded on the back. It wasn't cold, but I didn't want her trying to cuddle with me. I hit the play button when she came in the living room with the popcorn.

Two hours later, I was getting up and putting in the comedy. I turned to her, blurry eyed. "I think this is my last one, then I'm gunna hit the hay." She smiled. It looked like she was in pain, or being tortured. I guess she didn't smile that often.

Another two hours and I was safe in the confines of my room. I changed into my pajamas, which consisted of a short tank top and a really short pair of grey shorts that said trouble on the butt. I went, brushed my teeth, and sat down at my desk. I grabbed for my calendar I kept there. It was Wednesday. I figured I wouldn't be able to get out of going to school, considering I never graduated. Not like I needed the classes. I was smart enough to live without having to take English, which was just repeated once you hit the eighth grade anyways, just with more work. I didn't need to know any more math, I already went through pre-calc. And I definitely didn't need any more history classes. Who cares what happened in the past?

I left my desk and settled into my comforter, snuggling into my teddy bears chest area. Sleep found me relatively quickly.

_**Ok, so I noe its been a while, but ive been busy reading other stories, and it seemed like no one liked this story… I'm not getting reviews or anything… so please tell me if I should keep posting, or if I should just keep this story on my memory stick…**_


	8. The Dream part 1

Dreams were not far off.

_Forks, years earlier._

_A little girl dressed as a vampire princess was walking down the road. It wasn't that far to her friends house, so her parents stood on the porch watching her. She got to the house a block away and turned to wave at her parents just as a fresh wave of trick or treaters came up to them. She rang the doorbell and walked into the house._

"_TRICK OR TREAT!!! TREATS ARE THE BEST!!!" She screamed into the open hallway. She heard the sound of a million elephants running down the stairs and turned just as she got glomped by two of the smallest 4 year olds ever._

"_OMG ROSE! We thought you were a no show. Your mom told my mom that you couldn't make it!" the blonde one, Luna, exclaimed._

"_Who cares. She's here now. Ooooh we so have to get you a candy bag. Luna's mom is taking us to the apartments where Jazzy lives, and then we're headed into La Push!" The brunette, Aster, said, rattling off everything in minute-speaking. Rose laughed._

_Her two best friends were followed closely by her tight-knit group. Mostly guys, but one other girl, Butterfly they called her. She wouldn't tell anyone her real name. and she had two scars on her back that looked like butterfly wings. Then there was Jacob, Shawn, Voldo, and Reese. Butterfly was of course dressed as a fairy, Luna and Aster were both dead cheerleaders, Jacob was a vampire prince, Voldo and Reese were army soldiers, and Shawn was a pirate._

"_La Push? But isn't that where Jacob Black lives?" Rose asked, shrinking back a little._

"_Well, ya. But Quil and Embry said they would keep him away if you wanted them to." Shawn said, noticing her defensiveness._

"_No, it's ok. I just haven't seen him for a whole week. I hope he hasn't changed."_

_A laugh came from behind them all. They turned and saw a beautiful woman in a lovely ghost costume. It was a light blue dress with white and blue lace flowing from her arms and torso. Her hair was astonishingly white with some light blue tint, and her makeup made her look dead, yet shockingly beautiful. She glided over to Rose and gave her a hug._

"_To the young mind, a week is so long. I promise you, your friend hasn't changed enough for you to notice." She said lovingly. "Now, since you are all here, grab your bags and lets head out. There is a lot of candy waiting for the taking." She glided over to the door while all the kids scrambled to get shoes, jackets, and of course, their candy bags._

_Once they were all in the van, seat belted in, they started driving towards a set of new apartments. The only person they had yet to pick up was Jazzy, a strong-willed boy who was 8. Even with his age, he still loved hanging out with Luna and Aster, thinking them funny with their sugar highs that never left._

"_Oh, what do you think Jazzy will be?" Butterfly asked aloud when the gates opened. "I think he'll be something majestic. Like a knight." She stared adoringly out the window._

"_Nah, he'll be something cool, like a zombie, or a dead pirate!" Shawn yelled._

_They got into an argument, both thinking they knew Jazzy best, but when they pulled up to the apartment he lived at, he surprised them all by opening the door as a cheerleading coach. His eyes twinkled as she blew his whistle and pointed at Luna and Aster._

"_You two, warm up stretches before the big game!" He commanded in a funny, yet firm voice. Luna and Aster both jumped up and down with excitement. "I didn't mean next week I meant now!" He ordered, smiling a huge smile. They both ran off a little ways and started doing funny stretches. Before they hurt themselves by jumping on each others backs, Luna's mom called them all back into the van. They said goodbye to Jazzy's parents and jumped in, starting off for La Push._

_They hit the border and everyone started going crazy. They were hooting and hollering. Luna's mom pulled up to the first house, and we all got out. A man in a wheelchair was sitting on the porch. He smiled at all of our antics. Rose walked up to the man._

"_Hi Mr. Black. Is Jake ready?" She asked politely._

"_Yes he is, Little Rose. He was just coming down the stairs when I wheeled myself out here." The door opened and there stood a smallish boy with black hair. He had on a knight costume. Not one of the rusty metal ones, but a blue cotton one. He smiled at Rose, who blushed, but smiled back._

"_C'mon Jake. We're all waiting on you to get started. Miss Star said we could go by ourselves since it's still light out and everyone knows everyone else." Jake smiled even more, if that was possible, and grabbed Rose's hand._

"_I'll be back soon dad." He said, not bothering to turn around. Both kids ran to the group, saying quick hi's before running off towards the first house of the night._

_It was just about sunset when the kids finally decided to turn back. Yeah, they were supposed to be home an hour ago, but they just kept thinking, one more house and we'll turn back. Of course, one house turned into thirty not long after. They had split into smaller groups as they walked, but everyone was still in on conversations. Rose walked with Jake and Jacob. Aster, Luna, Jazzy, Voldo, and Reese were together, digging into their bags, and Butterfly was whispering to Shawn something that made him laugh._

_Suddenly, there was a flash of lightning and a crash of thunder. The rain started pouring down in thick sheets, to where it was almost impossible to see in front of them. Jake quickly grabbed onto Rose's hand, not that hard considering she had practically jumped into his arms at the lightning, and yelled out to Jazzy. "My house is only one more up, can you see enough to get to it? If so, grab someone's hand. Everyone else do the same." He reached forward and grabbed Jacob's hand, putting it into Rose's so he could follow her. Then he reached forward again and grabbed a warm female hand. He hoped they all had heard him._

_They walked as quick as they could, considering Luna and Aster almost got blown away, and Rose froze with every lightning and thunder strike, and Jazzy got to the house first. He held onto the guard rail as he pulled the rest of the human chain link towards the house. When he got to Rose, her hand on Jacob slipped, and he fell into the grass at the bottom of the stairs. She jumped down, which was a bad idea since she got caught in the wind and blown a good five feet from any outstretched hand. She heard a scream from in the house before she fell face first into the mud._

_She lifted her head up, and spit out the mud that was in her mouth. Then she carefully got up on her knees, feeling something sticky on her hands. She heard a voice that sounded like it was far off, but she decided to follow it. It changed direction once, so she called to it._

"_OVER HERE!" She yelled, reaching her hand out in hopes it was close enough. One more knee step, and her hand touched another hand. She grasped it, and was pulled onto the porch by Jacob. He held onto her until he realized she was bleeding. Then he handed her to Jazzy, who was stronger than he was, and followed them up the stairs to the bathroom to get her cleaned up._

**_yes... i decided it was time for a dream sequence in which she remembers part of her past... that and i didnt want this to be a short prologue for the other two stories i am going to go off of from here... now to explain characters so you all understand..._**

**_Luna and Aster are copies of my two bestest friends... Jacob is a copy of my wonderful husband... Voldo and Reese are copies of my friends significant others... Butterfly and Shawn are any and all other female and male friends i ever had... Jake of course is Jacob Black... and Jazzy is kinda like me and this one other friend i had cuz of the fact that not only is he older than every one, but he watches out for them all..._**

**_and yes, i noe i probably confused you with Jake and Jacob... but everytime i write a story that has my friends characters in it, i always use Jacob as the name for my husband... and yes, Halloween is my FAVORITE holiday!!!!!!_**

**_btw... next chapter will be up soon, because its a continuation of this one... i just didnt want to make it too long..._**


	9. The Dream part 2

_The bathroom was a muddy mess, no counting the mud trail from the door to the bathroom, and there was some blood mixed in. Once they hosed her down in the tub, Luna's mother came in with a first aid kit._

"_Ok, where's the cut, or cuts?" She asked, playing the mother role perfectly. Rose looked at herself, and noticed a thick cut down her right arm, and a smaller one on her left hand. She held up both hands and let Mrs. Star clean and dress the wounds. Jake stayed with her the whole time, whereas Jazzy left due to the fact that blood made him queasy. Rose never once cried, or winced, but the pain and fear were still in her eyes when Mrs. Star left. Jake looked at her._

"_I'm sorry. I should have held on longer." He said, getting up to leave._

"_Jake?" She stopped him. "You helped me get back. Everything's okay. I'll heal up pretty fast." She smiled up through the pain._

"_It's all my fault. I'm so stupid!" He cried. She gently touched his arm. His eyes snapped up to her face._

"_I went for Jacob. You didn't force me to. Please don't blame yourself." She pleaded. He looked at her for a moment before nodding. Then he broke into a smile. Then a laugh. "What's so funny?"_

"_Your face paint is dripping. Probably just like everyone elses." He pointed to the mirror. It was true. She looked like a drown puppy. She started laughing too, then they both paused, something clicking in both of their heads, and they ran out to everyone else. Just like he said, everyone's face paint was smeared all over their faces. In fact, Rose looked the cleanest due to the fact that she had just been hosed down. Everyone asked what was so funny, while Rose and Jake just pointed at their faces since they couldn't talk because they were laughing so hard. Everyone finally looked at everyone else and started giggling as well. It all stopped though, when Mrs. Star and Mr. Black came out of the kitchen with stern looks on their faces._

"_You children were supposed to be back an hour and a half ago." Mrs. Star said sternly. "And if you had listened, Rose probably wouldn't have gotten hurt."_

_All the kids hung their heads. They all looked so sad and dejected that neither Mrs. Star, nor Mr. Black could get any angrier._

"_We just put those rules there for your safety. Next year you will be taking one of us, or one of the other adults. You all understand?" Mr. Black said, pulling a very sad looking Aster onto his lap and giving her a hug. When he ruffled her hair, she giggled, breaking the sadness in the house. "Now, since it's raining so hard, I don't think I can allow you to drive these young ones home Mrs. Star. So, you will all have to spend the night." He said, making everyone jump up and down in excitement. They sent the boys off to Jacob's room to get pajamas, and the girls went to one of the less used rooms that used to belong to Rachel, Jacobs older sister, to get their own pajamas._

_All the kids met back in the living room, pillows and blankets from every room except Mr. Black's were in hand and thrown onto the floor. They quickly arranged everything so that everyone was comfortable. Mr. Black and Mrs. Star tried to get them on separate sides, girls and guys, but once they went to their respective rooms, the kids mingled around. Butterfly and Shawn joined Jacob, Jake, and Rose, while the other five grabbed all their candy. They began sorting it, calling out dibs on certain kinds, no two kids liking the same type of candy. Then they put what they didn't want in the middle of the room and began the trades._

"_Two skittle packs for a reeses?"_

"_A handful of tootsie rolls for two lollipops?"_

"_Mars Bar for Crunch?"_

"_Licorice for Laffy Taffy?"_

_The trades went on until 1 am. The rain had slowed, but still showed no signs of letting up. After they all traded as much as they wanted to, they put it away and each grabbed out a handful to eat that night. Then they all sat in a huge circle._

"_Truth or Dare, or Spin the Bottle?" Butterfly asked. It was their normal two games when they were all together like this. Everyone looked around for a second before all saying T or D together._

"_Ok, Jake. Truth or Dare?" Butterfly asked._

"_Dare."_

"_I dare you to eat a weird concoction of food that Shawn makes." Shawn was known for his weird food cravings._

"_Eww." Everyone said at once, but Shawn got up and went into the kitchen._

"_What's the consequence?" Jake asked, mildly curious._

"_You have to wear a dress to school." Butterfly said proudly._

_Shawn came back with an anchovy ice cream sandwich with mayo topping. He handed it to Jake, who plugged his nose for a second, then took a bite. He chewed with his nose still plugged, then swallowed._

"_Not as bad as I thought it would be." He said, turning back to the group, who all had identical disgusted looks except for Shawn. He just smiled and grabbed the rest of the sandwich. "Anyways. Rose, T or D?"_

"_Truth." Everyone began clucking like chickens. "Darn straight. I don't want to eat anything nasty._

"_Do you want to start school in Forks, or La Push?"_

"_Forks. La Push has too many weirdos." She said, pushing Jake. Then she turned to Aster. "T or D?"_

"_Dare." I dare you to run outside with no shoes on."_

_Aster got up automatically and went to the door. Right before she opened it, someone cleared their throat in the hallway. Everyone froze._

"_I thought we told you it was bedtime. As in you all should have been asleep by now." Mrs. Star was standing there. "And you definitely should not be trying to go outside. It's still raining."_

_All the kids giggled and Aster ran back over to the group. They all grabbed pillows and crashed wherever their heads hit. Rose was the last to go to sleep, looking around at all her friends. It was the happiest she had been in her whole life. She put her head on her pillow and closed her eyes, her hand finding Jake's in the mess of blankets._

I opened her eyes, sunlight burning through my curtains, and I cursed it. I was enjoying that dream. It seemed real, yet surreal. I would have to ask Jake if he remembered about Halloween so many years ago. He seemed to remember everything else. Although I wondered why he would have left this out.

I got changed into a pair of running pants and a sweatshirt, grabbed my Zune and cellphone, and took off out the door and down the street for a morning jog.

**HAHAHAHA two in one night... and as an extra bonus!!! FOUR YEAR OLD TRUTH OR DARE!!! that was so much fun to do, since i knew it had to be innocent... and ancovy mayo ice cream sandwich... yum? lol actually one of my guy friends said it didnt sound so bad... kinda makes me wonder... but newayz... tell me if u like the T or D cuz i might use it later on... i enjoy writing without having to have an actual plot line... i can make the characters do almost anything!!! enjoy this chapter... cuz its 1222 am and im not tired... so i'm writing the next chapter!!!**

**ps... i decided to dedicate this chapter to my bestest male friend Devin... cuz he said he wanted to read it, so i told him about this site, so hes gunna come read it... who noes... maybe i can get him addicted to this site like i am... I HEART U DEVIN!!!! MISS U TONS TOO!!!**


	10. Just a Day

**ok... no more dreams for a while... but lots o fluff... im in a good mood so expect it to be fluffier later too!!!**

After my morning jog, I grabbed a fresh cup of coffee and sat down at the table to read the morning news. Yeah, I acted so grown up. But hey, if I was starting school soon, I was going to have to be up to date on almost everything. I wondered if Jacob knew anyone at Forks High. Probably not. He probably didn't get off the rez that often.

My day went really slow, nothing really going on. Mom went out after waking up. And I just sat around the house watching tv. My phone buzzed a couple times, telling me I had texts, but I ignored them, knowing they would either be my friends asking if I got there safe and if I was having any fun, or my ex, who took it upon himself to try and watch my every move. I swear, if it wasn't for the fact that he was drop dead gorgeous, I would probably have never went out with him in the first place.

That night, I had a recap of the dream I had the night before, but with changes. Every now and then, everyone would age, and quickly. And Quil and Embry were there too. I woke up in a cold sweat, at 4 am, and lay back down at 5. Sleep overtook me quick and was peaceful this time.

I woke up Friday morning bored out of my mind. The day before made me realize that even though I didn't enjoy the thought of hanging out with people, I just might have to do it so I don't die of boredom. I decided to call Jacob, but I didn't know if he would be awake at 7 in the morning. He didn't seem like a morning person.

I put on my jogging outfit, so that I would have an excuse if he wasn't awake, and went outside. Once across the street, I snaked around to the backyard and looked in the windows. The first one led into the living room area, but the second led into a small bedroom. The bed was tiny, and I didn't see how Jacob would fit in it, so I went to the third window. It was frosted over, seeing as it was the bathroom. I was just about to go around the corner when I heard something breathing behind me.

"Get lost during your run?" A husky voice whispered in my ear. I jumped a mile, almost literally, and Jacob caught me when I came back down. He was laughing, his eyes sparkling **(AN the only thing that should SPARKLE is eyes!!!) **so I punched him in the chest. He didn't seem to feel it, but he got the idea that I wanted down. "So, should I call you stalker now?" He teased.

"Let's go with I got lost. It's more believable." I blushed. "I was really just going to see if you were awake. I wanted to do something today. I figured if you weren't, I would go on a run, then wake you up to do stuff." I admitted sheepishly.

"Awww, I have my own little stalker. Just wait till everyone hears about this." He laughed again. I went to punch him, but he ducked away and ran over to the other side of his yard. I chased after him, even though I knew he was too fast for me. I got almost within tackling distance, and he ran off the other way. We continued like this, sometimes him letting me get closer, sometimes him not letting me near at all, for about an hour, before I fell over onto the soft grass, exhausted.

"You… really… suck… you… know… that?" I gasped out when he came over to see if I was ok. He sat down next to me.

"Yeah. Come's with the territory I guess."

"Hey look, a ballet dancer." I pointed into the clouds. He lay down next to me.

"And there's a wolf." He said. I just sat there for a few moments, contemplating my next move. Finally I sat up, and pinned him to the ground, using my knees and full body weight to my advantage. He didn't see it coming, and his face was priceless with shock.

"Pinned you, I win." I punched him lightly in the jaw. He was still shocked, but that seemed to bring him out of it. He grabbed my shoulders and swiftly flipped me over so he was sitting on top of me, using little or no body weight at all. "Fine. You win. This time."

"So that means there will be a next time." He smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"So does that mean we can get out of this position? I'm kinda thirsty. And I'm getting bored again."

"You weren't kidding when you said you can't stay in one place for long, were you." I shook my head, my hair spraying little droplets of water that hit him in the face. I never knew why my hair took three hours to dry. "Well then, let's go get some water and we can figure out what to do today."

"Um, is Billy home?" I asked, following him inside after wiping my backside from grass.

"Yeah he is. Did you want to talk to him early?" He gave me knowing eyes.

"Well, I was figuring it wouldn't hurt. I also had a question for you about something that happened last night."

"What's that?" He filled two glasses with water, downed his, handed me mine, then downed another glass full.

"Well, when we were four, on Halloween, do you remember a sleepover here?"

"Kinda. For some reason that memory is the foggiest. Why?"

"I had a dream about it. There were ten of us total. And we all kinda had a pair off deal going. Except for Jazzy and Jacob. And there was a big storm. One that made Luna and Aster almost fly off."

"Oh yeah. And Jacob slipped in the mud."

"And I jumped after him and almost got lost there." His eyes glazed over, and then became sadder. "But then I heard your voice. I didn't realize I was so close. You and Jazzy helped me upstairs, but Jazzy had to leave because of the blood."

"Yeah. You must have gotten scraped when you fell in the mud."

"But you stayed by me. And of course, you blamed yourself." His eyes were showing a little bit of pain, but mostly sadness. "You still blame yourself, don't you?" He looked away. "It's been twelve years. I had totally forgotten it. I'm over it, why can't you be?"

"Because I almost lost my best friend. Then that thanksgiving I did lose her. I guess when your dad is a lawyer, you get legal documents pushed through quicker."

"Jacob." I grabbed his chin and even though he didn't have to move if he didn't want to, I forced him to look at me. "I watched that night through something else's eyes. I saw how worried you were, but I also saw that you were ready to jump out to get me if you had to. Not only that, but instead of freaking out completely, you gave me all your best candy that night. After I stole half mine from Butterfly. You were there for me. It was my fault for jumping after him, but your fault for saving me. If you want to blame anything on yourself, blame yourself for me not getting blown away by the wind." I stared into his eyes the entire time I spoke, neither of us breaking eye contact, not even with blinking. Finally, after my long speech, we heard a creaking in the hallway. We pulled away from each other, and I set the glasses in the sink. Billy rolled himself around the corner.

"Rose. It's so nice to see you. I thought I wouldn't see you until tomorrow."

"Well, I was bored, so I thought I would see what Jake was up to. Then he suggested that I might be able to talk to you a bit early. Since we're both in the same place?" I asked. He smiled and rolled himself out to the living room. We both followed, sitting on the couch. He rolled himself in front of the couch. Suddenly I remembered Jake talking about him 'sitting' down and talking to me. I hid a giggle, but Jake caught it and smiled.

"So what did you want to know?" Billy asked.

**EVERYTHING!!! lol yes... she wants to know everything... next chapter... we get to see Rose remember things... and the possibly... school... Forks High... and i'm saying this now... i hate Mike... Jessica... and just about everyone else... so im bringing in my own characters for that part... wow... i bring in lots of characters... i think ill do some bios and then post them either on my profile... or in another story for yall... in case you want to dive deeper into the world that is my fantasyland!!! review please!!! it makes me smile!!!**


	11. Learning and Enjoying

**dont hate me for the mother... ive been told im twisted, but i decided that she was going to be a major butthead...**

"The first time I noticed a change was the day after Halloween. When your parents came to pick you up, they weren't smiling, or hugging you. They simply honked, got out and thanked me, and then ushered you into the car. Jacob here looked like he had lost his puppy, he was so sad. Everyone else was getting a ride from Mrs. Star." He was looking kinda sad around this point. He already told me that my parents got married because mom was pregnant, then ended up with a miscarriage a month after the wedding.

"Maybe they were just in shock I was still alive. You guys told them about the mud and storm right?" I asked.

"No. They never asked about the bandages, never asked why you were out so late. They just took you and left. We barely got to see you after that. I heard about the divorce, and I went to talk to your dad, telling him that they should let you stay with me for a while. Not only would you not have to be in the middle of things, but you would have someone to hang out with every day."

"Let me guess. They both said no."

"Actually, your mother said yes. She said if I wanted to, I could take you forever. Your dad insisted that you stay with family, and since your mom didn't want you, he took you with him once the papers were legalized. He brought you by to say goodbye really quick, but Jake had run off that morning. He had gone to the beach to make you a seashell necklace, but you two had to leave so fast that when he got home, you had already been gone an hour."

"So, you do have a sweet side." I poked Jake in the side. He squirmed away from it. And smiled. "But that doesn't really explain my mental lapse. Just because of a divorce."

"Well, no one except a doctor can really tell you why. All I can say is what I saw. A couple nights before your dad and you left, your mom got wasted. She came home and you were watching a game with your dad and I. I was over to watch over you in case something happened. And now, I wish I had not been in this chair. It's the only thing that stopped me." He paused.

"Your mother grabbed you by the hair, screaming at how you weren't the first, and how you would never be the little boy she wanted. You had a face no one could ever forget, fear and pain. She was crazy, and your dad tried to get her to calm down, but she grabbed a kitchen spoon and smacked him, causing him to black out for five minutes. That was all it took. She ran up the stairs, making sure I couldn't follow her, and held you out your window. You were tiny. She flipped you over so that your feet were in her hands, then screamed for the lord to take you back as she released. I was already outside when this happened, so I wheeled myself over towards you as fast as I could."

"I almost got there in time. You ended up twisting in midair, thank the lord, and fell mostly on your bum and your back. Your head smacked down hard, just as my wheels screeched to a halt. I picked you up and carried you to your next door neighbors. They had no idea what was going on, but allowed you to lay on their couch. Your mother was screaming that she killed you, and ran down the street. We didn't see her the rest of that night, or the next day. She came back, drunk that night. I went back, and made sure your dad was ok. He had just been knocked out, but we took you to the hospital. They said you were lucky. Minor concussion and some major bruising. If your body hadn't twisted, you would have been hurt worse, and would have had to stay in the hospital. Your dad moved the tickets up to the next day so that you wouldn't have to be around your mother any longer than necessary."

"He finished talking, and took a sip of the glass of water that was sitting next to him, courtesy of Jake. I sat there, stunned. My mother had tried to kill me. All because I wasn't a boy. Or her first child. And now I was living with her? What was wrong with the legal system these days?

"Um, dad. I hope you don't mind, but I think I'll take Rose to my room. She probably needs to lie down, and probably has a lot on her mind." Jake practically read my mind. He helped me up, and I vaguely remember laying down on his bed, with him sitting up against the headboard.

"They let me live with her. They told me I had to. She's my only living relative. But she tried to kill me." I spoke so softly, I didn't think he would hear me, but he reached down and petted my hair. I looked up into his eyes and saw so much sadness, but at the same time something else. He had anger. He wanted to hurt my mother for trying to hurt me.

"You'll be out of her clutches in no time. Less than two years. Let's not think about that." He soothed me. I moved so I was laying on his stomach, and he was still petting my hair. "Oh wait. Billy's story reminded me of something." He sat me up and got out of the bed. He rustled around in his drawer for something. Then he sat on the bed again and let me lay down on him once more.

"What you got there?" I asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Well, I never got to give you your goodbye present. You had to leave so fast. So now I'm going to give it to you as a welcome home present." He held out a beautiful shell necklace, with one big shell broken so that it resembled a wolf. My eyes started watering as I reached for it. I held it in my hand, examining it for a moment, then I slipped it around my neck.

The shells were all different shapes and sizes, and it was tied together on a piece of thick string so it wouldn't break. The light from his small window reflected off of one of the shells, and it sent colors all over the room. I smiled. Not because of the colors, or the fact that none of the shells matched, but because I knew that there would never be another necklace like this one, and he cared enough to give it specifically to me. To make it for me. I turned to him with a tear rolling down my cheek, but joy in my eyes. Then I hugged him so tight, he had to tell me to let go.

I giggled at that, but did so. Then I sat up. "Ok, I'm bored, and now I have a pretty necklace to show off. We are going somewhere. I don't care where, but we are leaving. Now." I said, grabbing his hand and pulling him off the bed. I didn't have to try hard, he came willingly.

We ended up going down to Port Angeles. We caught a movie, and then walked around looking in all the shops. It was only around 3 that my stomach started growling, and I wondered how he didn't complain of hunger considering it seemed like he ate twenty times a day. We grabbed some Burger King, walking down the pier while we munched on the fries. Well, I munched on fries. He munched on three big macs, two double cheesburgers, and three large fries. I guess he had been hungry. We sat at the edge of the docks, feet dangling over, and I was trying to keep my fries since he had finished and was trying to steal them.

"You keep going after my fries and I'm going to end up falling into the ocean. Then that will be something you can blame on yourself. Salty soggy fries." I giggled.

"Not if I catch them before you fall."

"So you would save the fries and not me?" I faked hurt.

"Well, if you're holding the fries, the only logical thing to do would be to catch you first. Then while you freak about almost falling, steal the fries." He tried once more, this time grabbing one. Before it got to his mouth I grabbed it out of his hand. He bit his finger. "OWWWW!!!"

"Baby. I've bitten my tongue before and I never cried." I giggled and got up. "I think we've spent enough time outdoors. I'm going to fry in the morning." For some reason, even when the clouds are out, I still burn easily. He gave a lopsided grin, and followed me back to the car, succeeding in stealing my fries halfway there.

**dont worry... shes not going to just disown her mother... in fact, this will probably be the only time she talks about it... unless i have a twisted mind in one of the other stories... but hey... i got four chapters up in one night... im finally off my sugar high... my radius is killing me from where i jammed it earlier today... and i think its finally time for bed... i heart you all for reading... and hopefully you will review... the more reveiws i get, the faster i tend to write... ask my hubby... he listens to the clicking every night and every morning...**


	12. Questions

**YAY!!! another chapter... im really going quick this time... but newayz... theres only going to be a few more chapters anyways... then ill split into the other two stories... so enjoy this one!!!**

I couldn't bring myself to face my mother just yet, so I was lucky when I found a note on the counter. She had gone out to the movies with a friend. I rolled my eyes and left another note saying I was going to be at Jake's for the night. I went up and grabbed some clothes to throw in a backpack. Then I grabbed my favorite books and my drawing supplies and threw them in as well. Last but not least, I grabbed my bathroom supplies and put them in the smallest compartment of the backpack. Then I ran back outside.

Jake was waiting for me on his porch. We both decided we didn't have to wait at the house of the other one since it was such a short distance. I ran up his porh steps, and poked him in the side before running into the house. Jake followed quickly.

"BILLY! HELP HE'S GOING TO TICKLE ME!" I yelled, running through the kitchen where Billy was making a bunch of sandwiches. He laughed, and I crouched behind his chair. I got struck with a feeling of déjà vu, but laughed it off. Jake came running in after me and pretended not to know where I was.

"Hey dad. It's cool if Rose spends the night, right?" He said, pretending to still look around.

"Sure. Just don't stay up too late." He smiled and began to wheel himself to the living room. I squeaked when Jake's eyes caught mine. Before I could turn to run, he swept me up into his arms and was carrying me somewhere in the house. His bedroom.

He sat me on the bed and then sat down next to me, him closest to the door so that I couldn't run. We both were smiling like there was no tomorrow, and after a few minutes, I relaxed and fell down so I was laying on his bed.

"We are so crazy. It's almost like we're four years old again."

"Well, we never did get to finish your fourth year together. I guess that makes for fun times."

"I still don't believe that my mom could do that. I mean, she never did sound too thrilled on the phone, but I figured that was because of dad, not me. He never let me think it was my fault for the divorce."

"That's because it wasn't."

"Well, not entirely. If I did have the big brother I was supposed to, none of this would have happened. Or even if I wasn't born and he was."

He put his hand on my chin and raised my head to face him. "Don't go blaming yourself. Your mom just got drunk is all. She wasn't thinking clearly."

"I know. And don't worry, I'm not going to go all 'emo' on you. I just understand things better now." He still didn't look convinced. "Fine. Listen to this then. It's all my mom's fault, she's a bitch, and I shouldn't be living with her. That better?" I smiled when he realized what I was saying.

We sat there and talked until it was around 10 pm, then I grabbed one of his pillows and went out to the couch. I cuddled up in a blanket, and found sleep relatively quickly.

The weekend went by quickly, and I only saw my mother once on Saturday. I went home to put my bags away and she was 'asleep' on the couch. I wondered if she did that often. I went to tiptoe past her up the stairs, when she called out my name.

"Rose? That you?" it was soft, but damn my really good hearing.

"Yeah mom. I was just dropping off my stuff, then I was going to hang out with the boy's today."

"I was hoping we could spend some more time together."

"Well, I could cancel my plans." I said, sounding sad. I figured if she wanted to be nice to me, I would play it up. "I guess they wouldn't mind. Although Embry was just about screaming like a girl when I told him I would be free today. And Quil… he was jumping up and down." dang, I was really laying it on thick. Even I didn't realize I could act that good.

"No honey. If you already had plans for today, go ahead. We can be together tomorrow." Yea right. I still didn't want to be around her.

"Um, I promised Emily that I would help her bake tomorrow. They're having a bonfire that night, and she thinks she's going to need help."

"Oh. And I'm guessing you're also going to the bonfire?"

"Well, I haven't been invited yet, but I have a feeling I will anyways." God why was I feeling so guilty?

"Okay hun. Just promise me you will try to make some time in your busy life for your mom one of these days." she laid back down, and I rolled my eyes.

"Sure, sure." I promised with no thought on if I would follow through.

So now it was Sunday, and I was helping Emily bake. The boys would come and go through the house. It seemed to be like, a central headquarters for some weird tribal stuff. I overheard some of the conversations that took place with Sam any time he was in the room.

"I smelled something new. Something fresh on the western borders."

"Did it cross over?"

"No. It seemed to know where the boundary line was, but still, another one of _them_ around probably isn't good." Jared was saying. He was one of the many new people I learned hung out with everyone.

"We'll talk to them later." Sam glanced over at me, realizing I could hear but didn't know if I did. "For now let's see if the ladies need any help." he smiled and went over to Emily, giving her a kiss. She shooed him away.

"No thanks. We've got everything under control for now. We will need help when we have to take everything out there though." She said. Both boys grabbed a muffin, then went out of the room.

"Do you ever understand anything they say?" I asked her after a few minutes.

"What? You mean when they talk tribal?" She asked, uncertainly.

"Yeah. Like, the fact that Jared could 'smell' something different. And who are 'them'?" I guess I was wondering out loud, but it looked like Emily was getting uncomfortable. I decided not to push it and just brush it off. "I guess no matter how old they get, boy's will still feel the need to make up silly codes so no one knows what they're talking about." I laughed. She gave a forced laugh, but I saw relief in her eyes.

"Well, I'm almost ready to start the pies. Would you mind going out to the garage to grab the dough from the fridge out there?" I left her grabbing out containers of fruit for the pies.

I passed Sam, Quil, and Jared all standing around the house. They were whispering, but when they saw me they stopped. I rolled my eyes and went outside.

I grabbed the dough from the fridge and started back out to the front yard when I first heard something off. There was a low howl, coming from the woods in the backyard area. It seemed pretty far off, but it was still weird. I didn't know there were wolves around here. I noticed all three boys were outside within seconds of the howl. Embry grabbed me and dragged me inside. He left with a quick 'stay here'. I looked at Emily, who was completely calm, confused.

**hmmm... will she learn about the wolves... or not... ill find out just minutes before u do... cuz idk if im gunna let her learn now or later... so ill go back to writing so we all will find out soon!!! reveiw please!!! seriously i type quicker when you reveiw!!!**


	13. Wolves and Lies

**And another chapter for you guys... im bored and i had alot of sugar between this morning and now... so im not only writing alot, but i think my writing might be getting worse... tell me if it is, and ill rewrite anything that doesnt make sense... ok... maybe i wont rewrite it, but i will make it make sense somehow...**

"Let me guess, used to it? Them leaving you alone I mean." I said when she gave me a confused look. She just smiled and went back to preparing the pies. I rolled my eyes. "Here's the dough. I think I'm gunna go sit in the living room for a bit. My feet are starting to ache." I lied smoothly. She probably didn't believe me, but she didn't stop me.

It wasn't a total lie. I did go to the living room. I did sit down. It was just that my feet weren't aching, and I sat by the window. I was staring out there, looking for the boys. They all must have ran off, considering they weren't outside.

I was staring for a long time, when I saw a movement in the forest area. I jumped up, intent on finding out what it was. I tiptoed over to the door, quietly opened it, and snuck out to the porch. Then I ran wildly to the entrance of the forest.

_**Emily's POV**_

I saw her go. I didn't know why Sam was keeping this a secret from her. It was obvious that not only was she strong willed, but she was open minded. And plus, she only really had us to talk to. Who would she tell the secret to?

I went back to working on my pies. It really helped my to clear my head when I was cooking or baking. I would barely noticed the time go by. So when I heard the scream, I didn't know if it had been five minutes, or five hours since she had left.

_**Rose's POV**_

I tore through the underbrush, searching for a sign of whatever had caused the rustle in the first place. I couldn't find anything, so I went deeper. I heard the voice in the back of my head telling me something was wrong, but I pushed it out of my thoughts. I had to know what was going on.

That's when I first saw a glimpse of it. It looked like a humongous bear from afar. And it was running. Fast. I sped up to follow it, but lost it quickly. Then I heard the howl again. Closer this time. Either it was coming towards the house, or I was headed towards it. I didn't even know how long I had been running when I got the first stitch in my side. I stopped abruptly, bending over for air. Then I stood up and put my arms above my head, opening the airways. I had no idea that would work, but it did. Then I saw the bear again. It was walking this time. If it kept up its path, it would pass right next to the trees to my right.

I didn't move. Even though every ounce of my body was screaming at me to move, my brain was curious about this animal. In just a few moments, it would pass by me. I wondered if it knew I was here. I didn't even realize I was holding my breath until I had to breathe. The problem was, it was standing right behind one of the trees, not looking my way, when I let out the gasp for air. It heard it and turned, its deep brown eyes staring directly at me. If anything, the bear thing looked more like a horse sized wolf. And what was weird, it looked _scared._

Somewhere, I heard a scream, and it took me a moment to realize it was me. My legs finally started working, and I ran for it. I knew it could catch me easily if it wanted to. I had just seen it running. But I didn't hear anything behind me. Just as I reached the opening to the yard, I stopped running and looked behind me. There was nothing. But that didn't stop me from the feeling of being watched. When I emerged from the forest, I saw Emily and Embry standing on the porch. Jake's Rabbit was just pulling up in the driveway.

Embry was by my side in a second. "I thought I told you to stay in the house!" He screamed at me. His body was shaking slightly, but he closed his eyes and stopped it quickly. Jacob was walking towards us, giving us both a strange look. Sam walked out from the woods, the opposite way I came from. Jared was no where to be seen.

"I wanted to go for a run. Then I heard someone scream, and I thought it might have been Emily." I lied. Jake was talking rapidly to Sam, looking more worried with every second. "What happened?" I asked, innocently.

"Nothing. We thought the scream was from you. We got back and Emily said you had run off in the woods shortly after us." Embry explained. Jake came over to us then.

"I think it's about time to get you home, Rose." He said.

"I'm sixteen and you're not my parent. I don't want to go home." I said stubbornly. "I can make my own decisions."

Jake closed his eyes, and I saw him starting to shake like Embry did. "Please."

"You know Rose." Emily said, coming up to us. "You probably aren't going to want to wear your baking clothes to the bonfire. You should probably head home to change. The pies are about to come out of the oven, and then we can all head up there."

I hadn't even noticed that the sun was getting low in the sky. Maybe because the clouds were partially blocking it, or maybe because I was just in the woods. I heaved a huge sigh, then walked over to my car. I saw Jake exchange a few words with Embry, then he ran over and hopped in the passengers seat.

"You already drove your car, why are you in mine?" I asked, annoyed.

"Well, Embry's going to take my car to his house, then drop it off at my house and hitch a ride with us to the bonfire."

"Glad to know I was going to be asked about all this." I said sarcastically. But I started the car anyways.

"Did you enjoy your run?" He asked.

"Yes I did. I enjoy running. It clears my head better than anything else."

"Didn't see anything did you?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know. People have been claiming bears live out here. And if you had seen a bear I would be jealous. I've always wanted to see one." He joked around. Did he know I had seen something?

"Well, you don't have to be. I saw nothing and heard nothing until the scream. I wonder who it was."

"Sam's looking into it. He's got some forest rangers coming around just in case."

"Did he tell you what he, Embry and Jared were up to?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, before I went for a run, I was getting dough for the pies, and there was a howl. Like a wolf. And all three of them ran outside quickly. Embry pulled me into the house and told me to stay."

"And you didn't listen to him?"

"I don't like people telling me what to do. I'm a rebel." I stopped the car at my house. All the lights were off so either mom was asleep or gone. "And plus. I was hoping I would see a wolf. They're really cool." Wow, this lying thing was coming to me so easily.

"Yeah, well when you see one. Take a picture. That way I wont miss it." he got out and we walked up the steps. I got ready and when I came downstairs in fresh clothes, Embry was already there, sitting on my couch with Jake and smiling big. Jake looked confused.

**heh heh she's not going to tell him til they tell her... and before anything bad happens later to me... im going to tell you right now... i have decided on a different way for wolves to have to imprint to tell my story... although i might just forego any imprinting... who noes... but just a warning... it will be changed from wat Mrs. Stephanie Meyers has written...**


	14. School part 1

**SCHOOL TIME!!! YAY!!!!**

The bonfire came and went in a blur. My mind was elsewhere as we all ate, laughed, danced, and listened to the elders tell stories. The only thing I remember from the stories is everyone was listening intently. I remember rolling my eyes, thinking there was no way any of this was true. It was all fairy tales to frighten kids.

My alarm rudely woke me up at six in the morning. I glared at the time, telling it to rewind so I could sleep some more. Then I looked at my calendar. Yay, first day of school. Note sarcasm here. I got up and took a quick shower, blow dried my hair, and found a comfy yet stunning outfit. I was wearing tight flair jeans with studs down the sides, and a low cut light blue shirt with cap sleeves. It hugged my stomach, and showed just the right amount of cleavage, so I was okay with it. I knew I wasn't the prettiest, but I did my best to try to impress people. After all, I didn't want to be known as the school freak.

I put on some light makeup, mostly just mascara and eyeliner with just a smudge of lipstick, then pulled my hair into a ponytail high on my head. I smiled at my refection, then grabbed my favorite pair of slip on shoes. My blue ones with little bunnies made of velvet put on randomly. I had made them with my best friend years ago. I smiled at the memory, then ran downstairs and out the door, not even bothering to grab breakfast.

Forks High was just off the highway, and there was already a lot of kids there. Everyone already had their clicks, so I just parked my car in a less populated area and walked up to the front office. A lady was sitting behind a desk, and she looked up when I came in.

"Um, hi. I'm Rose Stewart. I just moved here from Lancaster." I said, the confidence in my voice surprising even me.

"Ok. We have your schedule, and a map. We color coded your classes so you won't get to lost, although if you do, I'm sure any of the students would be happy to give you a hand." She smiled and handed me a bunch of papers. Apparently I was also supposed to have all of my teachers sign one of them and return it to the office. I guess they wanted to make sure I stayed in school. I left the office and found my locker easily. There were a couple guys standing next to it, with one of their lockers open.

I did my combination, opened my locker, and put my backpack in. then I grabbed my notebook I used for writing, and my drawing pad and a few pencils and closed the door. Before I walked away, one of the boys stepped in front of me.

"Hi. I'm James. You must be Rose Stewart." He said, holding out his hand. I rolled my eyes.

"Great. One horse town. Everyone knows the new girl." I mumbled. He smiled.

"Well, we don't often get anyone from the reservation over here. They all go to school over there."

"Yeah. So I've heard. I'm sorry for being rude, but I should probably get going. I have English first, and it seems to be all the way on the other side of the school." I flashed him a smile, then turned and walked away.

I heard him say something to his friends, then heard his footsteps following me. Great. Stalker boy, six o'clock.

"Hey wait up. I have English too."

"And how would you know we have it together?" I slowed my pace until he caught up, then resumed the quicker pace. He matched it.

"There's only one English class over there. All the rest are close to where we just were." I nodded. "So, where are you from?"

"What, they didn't have a special news bulletin all about me?"

"Nope. We just knew we were getting a new kid."

"Well, I'm from California. A small unknown place called Lancaster. Or at least that's where I've been for twelve years. I lived here in Forks until I was four." I explained.

"Wow. But you don't have a tan. I thought all Californians would have tans." He looked me up and down. I noticed his eyes lingered on my shirt. Haha, the whole reason I wore it. Yes, I'm an attention seeker at times.

"Yeah, well I used to stay indoors all the time. I was a gamer for the most part, then I spent a lot of time at the mall."

"Cool, what kind of games did you play?" We reached the classroom and he opened the door for me.

"Normal ones. Mario, Halo, Mega Man, anything involving Legos, and any of the Sims collection." We went up to the teachers desk, where I explained I was new and needed him to sign off on my first class. The teacher, Mr. Larry, smiled at me and gave me a seat near the middle of the class, by the windows. I was thankful, considering James said his seat was on the opposite wall. Class started, and thank god Mr. Larry wasn't the type of teacher to make me introduce myself to the class.

My morning went quickly, only English, History and Science. My three worst subjects. James was only in English with me, but he introduced me to Lawrence and Gail, who were in History and Science. Lawrence was cool, knowing when I didn't feel comfortable and shutting up, but Gail couldn't keep her mouth shut for more than three seconds. I had so wished I remembered to grab my Zune when I left for school this morning.

Lunch was different from my old school. We had two different lunches due to the fact that there were so many students, but here, there was only one lunch. I walked into the cafeteria, intent on grabbing some food, and then hightailing it outta there, but someone had other plans. James and Gail ran up to me the second I entered and dragged me over to their table. James asked what I wanted and then had someone go get it for me. Lawrence shot me an apologetic look, but when he tried to get me out of the twos evil clutches, they ignored him.

Suddenly, the room went almost dead silent. The doors had opened to reveal seven teenagers who looked stunning. They even put my trying to look good to shame. I glanced around and all eyes were on them. I poked one of the girls at the table, Linda was her name.

"Who are they?"

"Their the Cullen's. The doctor for this town and his wife adopted them all. Fostering. The blonde girl is Rosalie. She and the big guy, Emmett, they're together. The small one with the spikey hair, that's Alice. She and Jasper are together. He's the one that looks like he's in pain with the gold hair. Then there's Bella. She and Edward are together. But the last guys new. He's never been here before." She looked as confused as everyone else. I stared along with them, figuring that if I didn't, someone would think I was weird. I saw the one named Edward smile a little.

'Wow he's weird. Maybe I'll call him Edweird from now on.' I thought to myself. Suddenly he let out a small chuckle. Definitely calling him Edweird. My eyes were averted from him to Alice, who was staring at me with a puzzled look on her face. Then she turned to Edweird, and they both left the room, leaving the others with confused expressions. Once they all sat down, the room became the noisy place it was before they entered.

"So, has anyone heard anything about two new students?" James asked suddenly. We all shook our heads. I turned back to look at them all, and the last boy caught my attention.

He had copper colored hair that seemed to shine, pale skin, and was dressed like he was going on a date, not to school. He seemed to realize he was being stared at, because he looked up at me. His eyes were golden, and they seemed too old for his face. I quickly looked down, realized I wasn't going to eat much more, and bid the rest of the table goodbye. No one really noticed I was leaving, they were all intent on coming up with stories for the new guy.

I walked out of the cafeteria and down the hall. I heard whispered words from around one of the corners I needed to take to my next class. I hoped they wouldn't mind me just passing by. I turned the corner, and there was Alice and Edweird, having a heated discussion.

**kehehehe... no im not going to explain who the new arival is just yet... i will keep you in suspense... but just know im getting the next one done quickly, considering its not yet midnight and thats when i promised my hubby that i would get some sleep... hes worried im going to become a night owl... too bad i already am... REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**


	15. School part 2

**YAY another chapter... yes, i have no life and i am enjoying writing this... and plus... the Cullens are so much fun!!! ENJOY!**

"Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt. I was just on my way to class." I explained quickly, walking past them. I felt a cold hand on my arm and turned to see Alice reaching to me.

"It's fine. Hey, you're Rose Stewart, the new girl right?"

"Yeah. That's me. I guess everyone knows everything in a small town."

"Yeah. Bella was the same way a couple years ago." I gave her a funny look. "Well anyways, Rose. It was nice to meet you. I'm sure I'll see you around school. Maybe we might have a class or two together." She smiled, then danced off towards the cafeteria. Edweird just looked at me. 'Take a picture it last longer.' I thought, and I swear I saw him repress a chuckle. What, could he read minds or something. I turned from him and went to my next class.

As luck would have it, my next class was P.E. and I had to go to the gym. I talked to the head coach in her office where she gave me a set of gym clothes and signed my 'teacher approved slip' as I was calling it. I changed quickly, and went out to the track area.

Everyone trickled in from lunch, and when the bell rang, the last few ran towards us. I noticed a few people from my earlier classes, and then saw them. Edweird, Bella, Alice, and the other boy that no one knew about were off on the other side of the field, walking towards the teacher. Well, she said she would see me around school. She waved, as did Bella. I gave a short nod in recognition, and turned from them. The teacher called role, announced my arrival, and then told us we were running today and then heading into the gym.

I quickly ran the required two laps, way ahead of most of the class, and sat down on the bleachers. Alice and the other guy were close behind me. I took a deep breath when they came towards me.

"Hi Rose. I just wanted you to meet my brother, Gabriel. He's new to the school as well." She smiled a knowing smile. He smiled too. What was with their perfect teeth. I gave a half smile, not wanting to show off my crooked teeth, or my fangs.

"So I've heard." They gave me puzzled looks. "You were the talk of lunch. I'm just glad all eyes weren't on me finally." I said.

"Oh. Well, I see Edward and Bella are almost done. I need to ask them a few questions." Alice said before sprinting off to the other two, leaving Gabriel standing awkwardly close to me. I looked at him, wondering if he wanted to join the others.

"You don't have to stay here. You can go with them."

"It's alright. I've been spending so much time with them recently, someone new would be nice to talk to."

"Well, I guess that makes me as new as it gets." I giggled at my own joke. I saw him smile. "So, how come your new here? Alice said you were her brother."

"Well, our family is all adopted. I am her brother, just not by blood." He paused for a moment. "So, where are you from."

"Random little place called Lancaster. It's in California." we started walking behind everyone else going to the gym. I noticed he watched me a lot while he walked. "What about you?"

"Alaska. I don't remember the name of the town. At least, that's where I was found."

"Found?"

"Yeah. I don't remember anything from my past. Apparently there was an accident, and I woke up in a hospital in Alaska. Carlise was there. He said I could stay with them if I wanted, and then we all moved out here a few months later."

"Carlise? I guess that would be the doctor." I said aloud.

"You've heard of him?"

"Gail said it when she was explaining who your brothers and sisters were. She said the doctor and his wife adopted you all." He nodded.

"Yeah. Carlise and Esme are great." we were both quiet, sitting down on the bleachers inside while everyone else either played basketball or sat around and talked. I noticed that Alice, Bella and Edweird were close to us, but still kept their distance. "Did you have someone else you wanted to talk to?" He asked me, causing me to snap my head back to him.

"No, why?"

"You've been watching everyone else since we started talking."

"Oh. Sorry. I like to be aware of my surroundings. I don't want anyone to sneak up on me." he just nodded. Then we both fell silent for a few moments.

"Would you like to play cards?" He asked.

"Um, sure. What game?"

"Well, I was thinking we could play poker with the other three. They seem a little bored." He glanced over to them. It was true. They were sitting back on their hands, all three just glaring at the opposite wall. We both got up and walked over to them. Alice looked up first. "Want to play cards guys?" He asked. Alice produced the cards, and we all sat in a circle, me being between Gabriel and Alice. Bella was on her other side. Edweird in the last spot. "Bella, Edward, this is Rose." They both gave their hands for me to shake. They were freezing.

"Ok, don't take this personally or anything, but ya'll are cold as hell." They all chuckled. "Seriously, I know its cold outside, with the clouds and impending rain, but even I manage to keep my body temperature up."

"Well, everyone's body is different." Edweird said. I stared at him for a second, wondering if he was one of those pretty boy types. If he was, I was so going to be running the other way.

We played poker for the rest of the class, I didn't win a single hand, but Alice and Edweird seemed to know when to stay and when to play. Who knows, maybe they were undercover poker professionals. I said goodbye to the boys outside, and then to the girls in the locker rooms. Then I headed off to math.

Gabriel was there. I smiled when I saw him. I don't know why, but the fact that I would have a friend in my best class seemed enjoyable. And the better part was that the desk next to him was assigned to me. We both passed notes through the class, and I found out he was a math freak just like me.

My last class of the day just had to be woodshop. I took it only because I figured I might be able to do something cool in that class. But I found out we weren't allowed to use any tools until we learned about all of them. So if I was lucky, by the time next year rolled around. At the end of school, I went to my car ready to get back to La Push. I noticed there was an odd arrangement of people by my car. And all of them had the same pale complexion.

"Um, Gabriel. What are you all doing here?"

"We go to school here." He joked.

"I meant by my car."

"Just wanted to ask you something."

"And that would be?" I was impatient. I wanted to take a nap before I went and bugged Jake about my first day of school.

"Well, Alice wanted to throw a party, kinda a welcome party, and she wanted me to invite you." He said, pausing a lot, like it was a really hard sentence.

"Um, I'll have to ask my mom, but more than likely it will be fine." I said, unlocking my doors. "Anything else?" I asked before I sat in my car.

"Nope. Just see you tomorrow." His smile was dazzling, but when I looked at the others, they weren't all smiling. Alice and Emmett were, Bella and Edweird were indifferent, but it was Rosalie and Jasper's expressions that made me cringe. Rosalie had a 'I want to kill you look' and Jasper just looked plain angry. I quickly started my car and left with a wave to Gabriel.

**hmmm... new guy... and evil vampires... and of course, fun times playing cards at PE... its all i did, so i figured thats all they should do... and no, gabriel is not a version of Edweird (dontcha like his nickname?) His hair is longer, and his facial features differ... they just have the same eye and hair color...**

**btw... im kinda stuck a bit... idk if i should have her tell Jake and he go nutso when he finds out where, or just have her tell him shes going to a party... so review with what you think i should do...**

**now to bed... 1213 am and im surprisingly tired... remember to REVIEW!!!**


	16. Mysteries

**it's been a while since i updated, and i apologize. but here is chapter... 15 i think we're on? i dont remember... but as far as i know, this will be the last one in this story... i will do a quick epilogue from both pov's of the next two stories, but yes, this one is done... i hope you enjoyed it...**

I knew I wasn't going to ask my mom. I would just tell her a friend was throwing a party. Not a lie. And it wasn't like she wouldn't have other things to do.

I realized I had nothing to do, yet again, considering I had already done the homework for all my classes. The only bad part about being the smart one. I flopped myself on my bed and lay there for a few moments, thinking. I didn't really want to sleep, driving had woken me up, but I wasn't sure I wanted to go see Jake just yet. Then I knew what to do.

I jumped off my bed and grabbed my laptop, putting it on top of my desk. It took it a few moments to come to life, then I typed my password and went to the bathroom. By the time I got back, it was just loading up. 'Ancient little bugger.' I thought, sitting down once more. I clicked on the internet, and went to Yahoo! It was my favorite website to look things up. Everyone else I knew used Google. Evil place in my book.

I typed in werewolves and hit search. I looked through a few of the websites that popped up, non of which helped me at all. Then I had a thought. I went back to the search box and typed Quileute legends in it. I clicked on the first link.

It took me to a site that was decked out in browns and greens. I smiled. Forest colors. Then I read the history that seemed vaguely familiar. As if I had heard it before. Then it hit me. I HAD heard these legends before. Billy Black used to tell all of us kids when we were younger. I smiled.

I hit the part about werewolves, and clicked on a link that was there called 'traits'. It popped up a list that was about a page long. I grabbed my notebook and wrote them all down, leaving a space in the margin for checkmarks.

Regeneration-Phasing-Telepathy-Physically Enhanced-Delayed Aging-Constant Temperature-Imprinting.

I looked back at my list, thinking about Jacob. He was hot. Temperature wise. So I put a check mark for constant temperature. Physically enhanced, yes, yes he was. He was huge for being his age. Another check. The regeneration, I would have to test. Phasing, if he did I highly doubt he would let me see that. Telepathy was said to be in the mind of the pack. Delayed aging, I wondered if he kept pictures of himself. Imprinting. That one caught my attention the most.

A soul mate? So they didn't really have to go through girlfriends or anything. So not fair. Especially if a girl really liked them and they found someone else. I knew how much heartbreak hurt. I had my share. And I watched my friends go through their shares. Imprinting sounded like the worst idea on the planet.

I pulled the piece of paper out of the notebook and folded it into a neat square, which I stuffed in the pocket of the jeans I was wearing. Then I grabbed my coat and jumped down the stairs happily.

Once outside, I sprinted over to Jake's house, and knocked on the door. Billy answered it.

"Rose! I'm sorry. Jake hasn't gotten back from school yet. If you want, you can come in and wait for him." I smiled and walked in when he wheeled himself back just a bit. "I was just about to make a snack. Would you like anything?"

"No thanks. But if you want, I'll help. I figure Jake's going to be really hungry when he gets back." Billy smiled warmly and wheeled himself to the kitchen.

There was sandwich supplies spread out over the table. I grinned, figuring it still wouldn't be enough for him, but set about preparing several sandwiches. Billy and I made small talk until I heard the familiar sound of Jake's Rabbit pulling into the drive. I looked at the pile of sandwiches we had made, around 20-30, smiled, then ran outside just as Jake was walking up the steps.

"Jake! What took you so long at school? Don't tell me you got detention on the first day!" I giggled, jumping up into his arms like a little kid and hugging him. He was stunned for a second, but the quickly hugged me back.

"Nah. I was just talking with Quil and Embry. I didn't realize how late it was. Nor did I realize you would be waiting for me at my house. Sorry if you waited long." We walked into the house.

"Not really. Long enough to help make you an after school snack." I pulled him into the kitchen and motioned to the pile of sandwiches. "We made plenty, and we both already ate. Their all yours." I smiled as he reached for his first one. Then I disappeared out of the kitchen.

I was sitting in the living room, flipping through channels, when Jake came over with the plate of sandwiches. Over half of them were already gone, and it hadn't even been less than five minutes. I rolled my eyes as I watched him devour another one, and turned my attention back to the screen. I had found animal planet, and today's lesson: Wolves! I heard Jacob chuckle, and turned to ask him what was so amusing.

"You watch animal planet?" He asked before I could open my mouth.

"Of course. It's educational and animals are just adorable." I cooed. "What's so funny about me watching it?"

"Nothing."

"Then why did you chuckle?"

"Because of what it's about."

"Since when are wolves funny? They happen to be fierce creatures that are sometimes seen as scary." ok, even I couldn't hold back the laughter from that one.

"Yeah. Of course they are. What's so scary about a wild dog?" He joked. I noticed there was a sense of unease in his voice. I decided to change the subject.

"What's your favorite animal?"

"A wolf." so much for changing the subject.

"Oh."

We sat in silence for a while, me changing my position every few moments, until he couldn't handle me moving around.

"Go for a run or something! You're going to annoy me if you keep moving." I got an evil glint in my eye after that.

"So, you get annoyed when I move around?" I purposely sat on one of my legs. "Why would it annoy you?" I changed which leg I sat on. Then I sat on both my legs. Finally I put my legs on his lap and laid down on the couch. He was staring at me the whole time. I giggled and got up. "Fine. But if I have to go run, you're coming with me!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him off the couch.

"Have fun you two!" Billy called out right before the door shut. Then we were off. I knew he wasn't running as fast as he could, but I was. And soon, I was sweaty and out of breath. Then a wonderful smell hit my senses. Salt water. We were by first beach! I squeaked and ran faster, taking Jake by surprise. He caught up to me with no problem.

"What was that all about?"

"I love the beach!" I yelled as I skipped down the shore to the waters edge. I stopped a good ten feet and pulled my socks and shoes off. Jake looked at me like I was crazy. Ok, maybe I was crazy. It was 40 degrees out and I was taking my shoes off to go in the ocean, which was probably way colder. I didn't care. I threw one of my socks at him, then ran the ten feet to the water. I yelped as the cold hit, but didn't back off. Jake looked confused, then followed my example.

"Well, it's not like you would mind the cold. Look at what you run around in all day." I said, pointing out his shirt and shorts.

"Yeah, but my body is more adapted to this kind of weather. Your feet are already turning blue, and your teeth are slowly chattering." He pointed out. Darn him.

"Ok. Fine. I'll put on my shoes. But we're staying here!" I said, running back to my shoes. He rolled his eyes. I quickly flicked off the sand that got on my feet and put my shoes back on. Then I walked to the waters edge and began looking for seashells. Jake joined me soon after. We walked like that for a couple hours, talking about school, both his and mine, and different things. I told him I was invited to a party. He didn't say anything about it, but got really quiet.

Then we heard the scream. It was loud, as if it was right next to us, but you could tell it was still far away. His head snapped in the direction it came from. Then he took off running really fast. I knew he was always holding back. I started walking after him, with no energy left to run. It only took me five minutes to walk home, and I realized we must have ran circles if it took us that long before. I heard another scream, even louder than the first. Then, when I turned on my street, I realized where the screaming was coming from.

The light to my moms room was lit up, and I saw two figures. They almost seemed like one, they were so close together. I ran to the front door, a newfound energy coursing through my veins. I scampered up the stairs, stopping at the top to cover my ears. One last earsplitting scream erupted from my moms room, and then, in the background, a sorrowful howl. I grabbed the doorknob to my moms room and yanked the door open.

The sight before my eyes was gruesome to say the least. It took almost everything I had not to throw up right there. My mom was in the hands of a scary looking red haired man. His face was lowered to her neck, and I swear I heard slurping. There was blood all down her shirt, falling gently to the floor in little drips. A small sound escaped my lips, and his head whipped up to glare at me. Bright red eyes, full of a hunger I couldn't place. He dropped my moms body to the floor and walked towards me.

I couldn't move. I stared at the body that fell gracefully to a crumpled position on the floor at the mans feet. Her face was twisted into pain and confusion, her features all dull, her skin, white except where lines of red streaked down. I barely heard the man walk over to me, or felt him grab me around my neck. I didn't even realize he was colder than ice. I tore my eyes from my mothers mangled body for just a second and caught sight of his crimson eyes just before something hit him with a loud crack.

**oops... mommy dead... vampire got her... and he almost got rose... i know im evil for leaving a cliffy at the end of the story, but now i have two more stories to work on... and you all can wonder about whatever just happened...**

**just to let you all know... i will probably be posting weekly now, considering ive been left alone in my apartment for a few months, and if i'm having a really bad day, i will upload twice a week... i'm thinking of making sure i get something posted every thursday, since it seems to be the day i get bored the easiest... so watch for thursdays... and remember... the names for the next two stories are _The wolf and I _and _Revenge... Now what?..._ so be sure to look for them as well...**


	17. Epilogue

**_small chapter... just the epilogue... now onto both of the new ones!!! im so excited that i actually finished a story!!! even though its only half finished... i still finished..._**

**Revenge… Now What?**

A cold gust of wind followed the thump. It shocked me enough to be able to move my body. Copper hair and the same skin color were fighting the 'thing' that just killed my mother. They were snarling and snapping at each other. I crept backwards, wanting to get as far away from them as possible. I stepped up to the wall, and accidentally crumpled some papers under my shoes. This caused the monster to look at me, giving my rescuer the split second he needed to lunge at it, making both of them fall out of the room and down the stairwell.

I heard all the noises from downstairs, but I was not going to follow them. Instead I went to my mothers side. Her features hadn't changed, and I knew there was nothing I could do. So I cried.

The noises all stopped abruptly, and I smelled something rancid. It was like burning flesh. I was curled up, holding my mothers dead body when Gabriel walked into her room. He looked like he was controlling himself from something. He gently pried my hands away from my mother, set her gently on the ground, and picked me up in his cold arms.

He ran out of my house at a non human speed, running through the forest without really watching where he was going. I looked up at him with tear-filled eyes, and he was looking back at me with dark golden eyes. He stopped running just outside of a huge mansion house, and set me down. Then he grabbed my hand and led me inside. Edweird, Bella, and Alice were sitting on the couch, and there were more lovely people sitting around the television with them. They all turned when we walked in.

"Alice. It happened."

**The Wolf and I**

Something dark slammed into the 'things' body, causing it to fall out of the window and onto the lawn. I screamed, finding my voice to be higher than I had expected and ran to the window after it. The monster was being circled by four horse sized dog bears. My eyes were wide and I screamed once again, causing the monster to look up. That was all it took, and the dog bears attacked it. I saw them ripping it apart. The russet colored one looked up into my window, and in it's eyes was alarm, then confusion, and then an emotion I couldn't place. It ran back into the woods, letting the other three take care of the monster.

I tore my eyes away from the spot it had run off into, and turned back to the room. My mother was on the floor, pale as death in her own pool of blood. I saw the bite marks on her neck, in the shape of a mouth. I didn't even notice the tears falling down my cheeks until they hit the floor with soft thuds. I fell to my knees, my head in my hands, tears falling down and mixing with the blood in front of me. I felt warm hands wrap around me and pick me up, taking me from the house.

I woke up who knows how many hours later, and found myself in a strange room. I listened for any sound around me and finally found two voices that sounded like they were in the same room as me.

"She saw us. She doesn't know it was us, but she saw our other forms."

"It doesn't mean we have to tell her. She probably wont even remember."

"But Sam, she needs to know. Her mother was just taken from her. Billy already agreed to let her stay here, but what's she going to think when I disappear all the time?"

"We'll think of a cover. Unless there is some other reason, she doesn't need to know." The one named Sam sounded frustrated. Wait. Sam. As in Emily's Sam? That meant the other was… Jacob?

"There is another reason." Jacob seemed to pause for a long time. I tried moving, but only a soft moan escaped my lips and my head fell off to the side. I felt a rush of air, and then felt a warm hand on my head. "Sam. I have to tell her. I imprinted. On her."

**_be on the lookout for both stories... coming soon to a computer near u!!!_**


End file.
